Evil Innocence
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: Only child, Deidara Iwa and his parents decide that It's time to add a new member to the family, and believe that the best choice is to adopt one around Deidara's age. But what if this "New brother" Isn't so nice and innocent as everyone believes him to be? What if Deidara is the only one who notices this? Based on the movie "Orphan". SasoXDei. Please review!
1. No

_**I've made the stupid mistake of making another fic...Which will probably stop at a random cliff hanger, and be left to rot in the bottom of my files. I thought of this one randomly in the car, It may remind you a bit of the film "Orphan", and I have used a lot of the scenes and plot line because it's just so amazing!...Please enjoy and review!**_

_**I do not own Naruto Shippuden, Or any of the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. **_

"Deidara, Me and your Father have been thinking about things...and...well..." 15 year-old Deidara Iwa's mother, Hisoka, hesitated.

"We've decided to adopt!" The blonde teenager's Father, Haru, finished.

Deidara stared at his parents in concern.

"Adopt, un?" He repeated, tilting his head slightly, gripping his mug of tea in front of him.

"Yep!" Hisoka confirmed, smiling sweetly. "You never really bring friends round, and you always seem lonely, So me and your Father thought you would like a brother or a sister." She continued, sipping her coffee.

Deidara frowned and took a quick sip of his tea, then slammed it down on the wooden table.

"That doesn't mean anything, un!" He bellowed, glaring at the pair.

"Deidara, Calm down. It's already deci-" Deidara's Father was cut off by his teenage son.

"Calm down, un? Calm down? I don't want a fucking brother or sister, I _like _being an only child! I like it being just me and you two! I _have _friends. I _have _a life!" Deidara hissed, standing up and slamming his tea down onto the table again, So hard that multiple droplets leaped out of the cup, and onto the recently polished wood.

Hisoka pursed her lips, looking down at her cup sadly. In response, Deidara simply glared.

"I don't need a sibling...Get me a fucking parrot instead." He growled, glaring at his parents.

"No." Haru stated. "You've upset your Mother. She thought long and hard about this decision, so It's final. We're adopting." The elder blonde finished, glaring back at his son.

"Ugh, I hate you, un!" Deidara declared, storming out of the small dining room.

Haru sighed. "He'll get over himself eventually, Don't you worry..." He assured his wife, patting her on the back gently.

"Oh, I hope so..." Hisoka said to herself.

Meanwhile, Deidara was busy throwing any item he could lay his pretty eyes on, across the room.

"I don't need a fucking sibling, un!" The blonde screamed to himself, preparing to catapult a framed picture of him and his friend, Hidan, across the room. Just as he was about to let go, His Father entered the room.

"Deidara, I _know _you don't like the idea of this, and I understand your anger, but this really is-

"Ever heard of knocking, Asshole?" Haru was interrupted by a heavy, wooden frame colliding with his face, and the loud voice of his only child.

"That's what you fucking get, un! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a brother, or a fucking sister!" The blonde bellowed at his now injured Father.

"Right. That's it." Haru started, slamming the frame onto his Son's desk, the glass chipping slightly. Deidara glared at him, a hint of fear in his eyes. "I w_as _going to consider your views, but now, I don't care. We're going to the orphanage tomorrow morning. Be up early. Or else." With that, Haru swiftly left the room, Leaving the younger blonde in awe.

Deidara scowled at his now closed door, almost as if he was angry at the chipping paint decorating the wood.

_**That's the first chapter! Why do I always change Deidara's mother's name? I think she has about...3 names now. Oh well.**_

_**Next chapter we will be meeting...Wait for it...**_

_**Sasori.**_

_**Yeah. Dun, Dun, Dun, and all that crap. **_

_**Till then.**_

_**Please review!^^**_


	2. Meet Sasori

_**Next chapter! The first one was mega-short, and this one had been written before anyway. Hopefully this story will get a lot more interesting than my other ones xD **_

_**We'll be meeting Sasori now...Be prepared.**_

_**In the film "Orphan", Esther is Russian. I wasn't sure wether to make Sasori Russian or not, but some friends have recommended it, So I have decided that he will be...**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Deidara's POV.**_

07:32am.

I sighed as I checked my phone. The minutes ticking by seemed to be mocking me.

Everything seemed to be mocking me.

I had been dragged out of my comfy bed at 6 o'clock this morning, Which was complete crap. I don't even get up at 6 o'clock on a school day, So why the hell would I have to get up so early, on a Saturday?

I'll tell you why.

My parents thought that it would be a "splendid" idea to adopt a kid.

I hope you noticed my sarcasm. It is not in any way "splendid". I am happy being an only child. I'm polite, kind, caring, loving, anything you would want in an average teenager!

But no, That wasn't enough for my parents.

So here I am. Sitting in the back of the car in silence. We had been driving for about an hour now. Why are orphanages always located in the middle of nowhere? Seriously, It's weird. They're always in the middle of a forest or something, Which is like, The most common place to dump a body. What a great example for little kiddies!

Although, Apparently the orphanage that we're going to is for more "mature" children. So pretty much the older ones which will probably never be adopted. Ever.

That is, Unless a pair of idiotic buffoons, Also known as my parents, somehow believe that one child, especially one as good as me, Isn't good enough.

Which is bull crap.

"So Deidara, What are you thinking about?" My Mother, Who had turned around from the passenger seat, asked me.

"Lots of things." I stated bitterly, Staring at the bright screen of my phone. Hidan hadn't messaged me yet, The bastard. He had promised to.

"What kinds of things?" She piped up, giggling. I had no idea what was so fucking funny.

"None of your business, Kind of things." Was my blunt reply. My Mother's smile faltered slightly, I actually felt kinda sorry for her.

"Deidara. I warned you." I heard my Father remind me. I scowled.

Our deal is that if I can remain well-behaved and polite during our trip to the orphanage and back, then I get to keep my bedroom to myself, and the new "pet" can have the basement room.

So I'm trying my best to keep that deal going, I'm pretty serious when it comes to privacy.

I love privacy.

Hidan still hasn't messaged me back.

So he can just go rot in hell.

_**~20 Minutes Later~**_

Before I knew it, We were pulling up outside a large, old building. It was surrounded by dozens of tall trees, which caused pleasant streaks of sunlight to shine down onto the building. The lawn was freshly mowed, and looked shiny in the sunlight. Numerous children were running around outside and playing. Despite it's gloominess, The building didn't look all that bad. I was honestly expecting it to be like one from a horror movie, with broken windows and no-one to be seen.

Whilst I was busy "Eyeing-up the kiddies" like the monster I am, I was distracted by the face of a spotty elderly man, tapping at my window.

"Holy crap!" I jumped back quickly, Staring at the face with wide-eyes. I heard my Mother laughing in the distance, and soon saw her and my father standing next to the old man.

"Language Deidara, Language..." My Mother giggled, opening the door for me. I slowly got out, staring at the old man with caution.

"Deidara, This is Mr. Jiraiya. He owns the orphanage here." My Father announced, Bowing his head slightly, hinting that I should shake his hand. I nodded my head in response, and held my hand out to the elderly man. He grinned and gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet 'ya, kiddo!" He smiled, letting go of my hand. My Mother smiled as "Jiraiya" turned to her and my Father.

"So, You're looking to adopt...?" He stated, staring at them hopefully. My Father nodded in approval.

"Yes, We've been thinking about it for a while, and decided to give it a go." Jiraiya smiled at my Father's response.

"That's great! I can't wait for you to meet the kids!" The grey-haired man laughed, Turning his back and gesturing us to follow him. "Care to come in?" He offered, waving his large arm out towards the building. My parents both nodded and smiled , I simply huffed and followed them.

As we walked inside the building, I noticed how surprisingly tidy it was kept. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for the amount of volume which was coming from the sitting room. All I could hear was the sound of what seemed to be teenage girls. _Really _annoying teenage girls. Much to my horror, the sound seemed to attract my Mother, who immediately followed the noise, probably wanting to meet the girls. My Father was nowhere to be seen, Which really wasn't much of a surprise.

I decided I was just going to hang out in the hallway, Until my parents had picked out a new pet. I still couldn't believe they didn't want a parrot. After all, parrots are fucking awesome, and would benefit me greatly.

I sat down on a radiator, Which happened to be switched on. This was one of the only reasons why I liked it when it was cold, You got to sit on radiators, Which pleased me, as it made my butt warm. Warm butt Deidara, equals happy Deidara.

Whilst I was enjoying having a warm butt, Numerous kids ran past me. Giggling, squealing. I honestly hoped my parents wouldn't pick a brat. Brats were not fun. Brats will never be fun.

About an hour later, I saw my Mother exit from the sitting-room. By now, my butt was about as toasted as...Well, toast.

That's enough about my butt though. Mum looked slightly pale, but she still maintained her usual care-free smile.

"Had fun, un?" I asked her casually, smirking slightly.

"Oh...Yeah...Great..." Mum replied, still smiling. Although, I'm sure I saw her grimace slightly.

"So, Did you find yourself a little angel to treasure forever, un?" I asked, Leaning back and resting my hands on the hot radiator.

"...Not exactly" Mum stated, still smiling. "Where's your Father?" She continued, Looking around. I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"Beats me."

With that, My Mother sat beside me, and we both enjoyed having our butts toasted.

After a few seconds of heavenly silence, Minus the silence, Mr. Jiraiya showed up, smiling.

"Your husband seems to have taken a liking to one of my children!" He announced, looking up the stairs. Mum smiled in reply.

"Oh, really?" She asked, standing up. Jiraiya nodded.

"Second room on the left." He stated, pointing up the large staircase. Mum nodded in thanks, and started walking.

I sadly departed from my beloved radiator, Giving it one sad glance before following her.

"Got your butt toasted by the radiator?" Jiraiya asked me, smirking slightly. I wasn't sure whether to scream or die. Instead I nodded.

"Yeah, un..."

"Ah, Good fun..." He then followed my Mother upstairs.

Jiraiya was actually pretty cool. I wish we could adopt him. He could be like...My brother who's actually my Grandfather...Or I could wait till I'm old enough and adopt him, Then we could spend all day sitting on the radiator of goodness.

...What the fuck is going through my mind?

I finally reached the top of the stairs, and followed Mum, who was currently standing at the doorway of the second room on the left, smiling. I didn't know what was so special, but I wanted to know. So I quickly stood next to her and peered in.

I could see the back of my Dad's head, sitting next to a small form with shaggy-red hair, I immediately guessed that it was a boy. The boy appeared to be playing with something in his hands, Which my Father was staring down it awe.

I stared at my Mother, She had a gentle smirk plastered onto her face. I shifted slightly, causing the rickety floorboards to make a quiet squeaking sound. This still managed to attract the attention of my Father, as he quickly turned his head towards us.

"Oh, Deidara, Hisoka, Nice to see you here!" He said, smiling and ushering us over. Mum smiled and approached him and the red-head, I stayed at the doorway.

"This is Sasori, He's the same age as you, Deidara! He lives here at the orphanage!" My Father announced happily, Turning towards the red-head.

Oh wow. Really? I thought he lived in a fucking bush, Dad.

Mum smiled and turned towards "Sasori".

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Hisoka!" She greeted, presenting him with her hand, Which he shook.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Sasori replied. I noticed his Russian accent. It wasn't too obvious though, He must of lived in this country for a while.

Dad smiled and looked at me, wanting me to enter the room.

"Sasori, This is Deidara, our son. He likes art too!" Dad said, pointing towards me.

Oh wow. You really had to point me out, Didn't you Dad? Good on you, We don't want Sasori thinking I'm a fucking wall!

Sasori turned around and stared at me, Finally, I got to see the face of the brat...

Fuck.

Crimson-red locks outlined his pale, porcelain-like face, an uneven fringe falling just below his thin eyebrows. His cheeks were slightly chubby, but cute. He had a small, petite nose, and large hazel eyes. His thin lips curved into a sweet smile.

...He was actually rather...

Adorable.

"It's very nice to meet you, Deidara" He stated, Still smiling. I simply stared at him and sat at the desk nearer to my Mother. "You like art, yes?" He continued, still smiling. I nodded in reply.

"Deidara enjoys working with clay..." Dad said, Smiling at both of us.

"Oh wow, Clay works? That must be an interesting hobby!" Sasori said with much enthusiasm in his voice. Dad smiled in response and nodded.

"Deidara, Sasori carves wood, His works are amazing! Show him your bird, Sasori." Dad requested, pointing to the tiny form in Sasori's hands.

"Oh, this?" The red-head opened his petite hands, presenting a tiny, little wooden bird.

It was beautiful, only about 4 inches tall, but still beautiful. The detail was amazing, especially the feathers.

"It's ok, I suppose. You could do with a little work on the beak though..." I commented, Raising my nose slightly. Sasori just smiled sweetly in response.

"Really? Do you think you could teach me, Deidara?" He asked hopefully, staring at me with sweet eyes.

"Well, I don't know about that. I'll be going home soon." I stated, turning my head to my Parents.

"Actually, Deidara...We were hoping to take Sasori home to visit today...Just to show him around the house..." Mum stated, staring at me hopefully. I snickered slightly.

"You're not actually planning to adopt him...Right?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow. My Mum pursed her lips.

"Just for a visit." Dad stated, and looked back at Sasori. "You wouldn't mind coming to visit, would you?" He continued, smiling. Sasori smiled back and nodded in reply.

"That would be great." He replied.

Fuck.

_**This is actually a really long chapter for me...I'm rather proud of it. **_

_**Sasori seems really OOC at the moment, but he's suppose to...If you've watched the film Orphan, then you should know why, But I'm not going to spoil it for those who haven't. Although the ending to this is going to be a lot different...In fact, a lot of this fic will be rather different.**_


	3. Welcome To Our Home

_**Quick update! WOO-HOO! Well, Not so much is you dislike this fic. If so, I highly suggest you stop reading now. **_

_**Anyway, Sasori shall be paying a little visit to Deidara's house. Unfortunately He will maintain his OOC-ness for a while now, as that's one of the main points in this fic, but he'll change...**_

_**...Seriously, He'll change. **_

_**Because to be honest, "Innocent-wittle-Saso-kins" Is really pissing me off.**_

_**Anyway, Please enjoy and maybe-even-possibly-review? **_

_**I love reviews.**_

_**Enjoy, My children!**_

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori was fucking annoying me.

He wasn't being loud, he wasn't being mean, he wasn't being disruptive...

He was being an asshole.

Just sitting there, smiling sweetly, Only speaking when spoken to.

Ugh.

I have no idea why my parents liked him so much.

"So Sasori, What's it like at the orphanage?" Mum asked, Turning around to face the "Little angel".

"Well, It has its ups and downs, but I still call it home" He answered, Tilting his head and smiling sweetly. I rolled my eyes and dug into my pockets, pulling out my phone.

Hidan s_till _hadn't messaged me.

I now hate him.

"Aw, Well maybe if things work out, You could have a different home..." Mum began, Staring at Sasori hopefully. "...Would you consider it?" She finished, looking at the red-head kindly. Sasori smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Of course I would!" He laughed, Showing his straight, white teeth. They reminded me of a young child's teeth, fresh and unharmed.

"That's great!" Mum replied, giving Sasori a simple thumbs up. I raised an eyebrow at her, which somehow managed to get her attention.

"You should show Sasori around when we get home, Deidara." Mum requested, Smiling kindly at me. "Would you like that, Sasori?" She continued, turning her head to him.

"I would love that!" Sasori smiled, turning towards me. "That is if...You don't mind..." He said, Almost shyly. I just sighed in response.

"Yeah. Whatever, un..." I drawled, staring at my phone again, which seemed to attract Sasori's attention. I decided to ignore it though.

That's until it got really uncomfortable.

Whenever I moved my phone slightly, His wide eyes would follow the lit-up screen. At first, It was funny. I raised my phone high up in the air, So it touched the roof of the car. As expected, a pair of hazel eyes followed it again.

I eventually grew bored of Sasori's curiosity, and stopped moving my phone around, but he still would continue staring, which really annoyed me.

I glared at him, holding up my phone. "What the hell is wrong with you, un?" I hissed, earning a confused look from the red-head. I sighed. "Never seen a phone before?" He just smiled in reply, tilting his head again.

"I think Mr. Jiraiya has one in his office" He said, touching his chin in thought. "We're not allowed to use it though...". I raised my eyebrow at this.

"You don't have a phone, un?"

The red-head looked at me with a sad smile. "I have a tin can and a piece of string..." He answered, holding his hand up to his ear, as if it were a phone. "Ring, ring!" Sasori giggled, smiling and closing his eyes.

This kid was fucked up.

I _was _going to make a sarcastic comment, or even hit him, but my Mother turned her head round the seat again, facing us.

"We're home!" She said, smiling.

"No shit." I replied, undoing my seat belt and opening the door. Sasori did the same, and stared at my house in awe.

"It's beautiful..." He said, staring up at the building.

Now.

I would of understood this if I lived in a mansion, or even a villa, but I don't. It was only built about ten years ago!

I mean sure, we have no neighbors, and it's a _pretty _fancy looking house...

But still!

Damn orphans.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mum smiled, getting out of the car. Sasori smiled and nodded in reply.

It was only when he was standing up when I noticed what a freak he really looked like.

When Sasori came to visit, he was allowed to change into "casual" clothes, instead of the typical orphanage uniform. I had no idea what came to Sasori's mind when Jiraiya said "casual", but it certainly was a surprise.

He came out of his dorm wearing one of the weirdest outfits I had ever seen; A frilly white blouse with numerous ruffles around the chest-area, and a black ribbon which was tied into a neat bow around the collar. To compliment the blouse, he was wearing a black waistcoat, which was buttoned just below where the ruffles on the blouse stopped. Despite it being incredibly cold, he was also wearing a pair of black thigh-length shorts, which showed of his slender legs, and black knee-length tights.

The outfit actually reminded me of "Ciel Phantomhive", some Anime character I used to be in love with.

To say the least, the kid was a freak.

Or just a _really _dedicated cosplayer.

Sasori seemed to notice my constant staring when we got out of the car, in which he replied with another sweet smile.

"Do you think my clothes are pretty?" He asked, smiling still. I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Pretty, un?" Sasori and nodded, waiting for me to answer. "You look like a fr-"

"You look very unique." Dad interrupted, glancing at me slightly. I rolled my eyebrows at his comment, and went inside.

As I entered the hallway, I noticed a very familiar old lady in the living room.

"Grandma, un!" I yelped, surprised to see my favourite old bag.

"My, my, Is that my little Deidara?" She smiled, holding her arms out to hug me. I immediately ran up to her, accepting her embrace.

She smelt like mints, and old people.

Still, I loved her.

"What are you doing here, un?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, when I heard your Father and Mother were planning on adopting, I had to come over right away! She answered. I sighed at her response. "So, where _is _the little brute?" She continued, looking around the living room.

"It's not official yet, Grandma. He's just coming to visit, un." I replied, squinting my eyes slightly.

Right on time, my parents entered the room, closely followed by Sasori.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Dad asked, sounding surprised. Grandma answered by holding up a simple "peace" sign.

"Just popping by to say "Hello" to my new Grandchild!" She responded, giving Dad a hug.

Mum smiled. "Well, here he is!" She said gleefully, placing her hand on Sasori's shoulder. Grandma knelt down at stared at him, smiling.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing!" She cooed, pinching Sasori's cheeks gently. I scowled slightly. That's what she used to do to _me, _Not some nasty little elf! Sasori smiled slightly, which was a _real _surprise, hint the sarcasm.

"So, How old are you?" Grandma giggled, tapping his nose, and still pinching his cheeks.

"Fifteen." Sasori replied, still smiling. Grandma looked surprised.

"Oh...Wow..." She began. Sasori _did _look young for his age. "I thought you were younger!" She chuckled, patting him on the head, Sasori giggled slightly.

"I get that a lot."

"I see your foreign...Russian?" Grandma questioned, letting go of Sasori's cheeks. He nodded in reply.

"Yes. I moved to this country a few years ago, after..." He looked down sadly, and Mum patted his back sympathetically.

"Sasori was adopted a few years back, whilst he still lived in Russia..." Mum started, staring at Sasori. "Unfortunately, there was a large house fire...Luckily, Sasori just managed to get out." She finished, not really wanting to continue. I hadn't heard the story, and wanted to know the rest.

"Go on." I stated, closing my eyes. I heard a light sigh come from Sasori.

"Well, not everyone was so lucky." He said, looking down.

"What do you mean, un?" I replied. What? For all I know, a magic unicorn could of taken them away.

"They died." He finished, still looking at the floor.

There was a few seconds of silence. I suppose no one really knew what to say.

Sasori eventually spoke up, raising his head and smiling again.

_Smiling. _

"I think people should always try to take the bad things that have happened to them in life, and turn them into something good." He stated, smiling at us all. I raised an eyebrow.

Mum smiled. "That's a great way of thinking..." She said, patting him on the back again. Sasori nodded.

"I believe this family is a gift. A way of saying "well done" for being so strong during bad times..." He continued. Everyone smiled, except for me. I still thought Sasori was too weird and nice for his own good.

Mum clasped her hands together. "So..." She started, smiling brightly at us all. "Deidara, why don't you show Sasori around?"

I sighed. Hidan was suppose to be coming over, and I wanted the freak-show to be gone before he arrived.

"Whatever, un..." I drawled, glancing at Sasori. He smiled in return.

"That's my Grandson!" Grandma piped up, patting me on the back and sitting down. "Now. Who's going to make me some tea?" She said.

"I'll get it." Mum replied, walking to the kitchen.

I huffed and grabbed hold of Sasori's small hand, pulling him out of the room to show him around. It would have to be quick.

"I am really grateful for this, Deidara." Sasori said, bowing slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." Was my reply.

The sooner I get this over with, the better.

_**TA-DA!**_

_**Aha, not so much...**_

_**Next chapter will be really short, and will probably be updated mega-soon. It's just to point out that Deidara's parents will be adopting Sasori. The chapter after that will be a three week time skip, when Sasori will be living with Deidara. **_

_**His OOC-ness is still really pissing me off. No fear though, I'd say he'll start being more like "Sasori" at around...Chapter 5?**_

_**I also kind of stole Ciel's outfit design. In the film, Esther dresses very old-fashioned and formal, and I don't think Sasori will be wearing dresses any time soon...So I thought: "To hell with it, He seems like a good Ciel cosplayer anyway."**_

_**Anyway, till then! **_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Adopted

_**Another quick update. Although this one will be really short, It was only really written to certify that Sasori will be adopted by Deidara's parents. I'll try my best to update again today, or maybe possibly tomorrow. **_

_**I really want to punch innocent-Sasori. Seriously. He need to die. Like, now. Thankfully, it will not be long until he reveals his true colours. **_

_**I cannot wait.**_

_**Fo'real.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy! and maybe review?**_

"Mr and Mrs Iwa..." Jiraiya, head of "Konoha Orphanage" greeted the couple, who were currently sitting behind his large, wooden desk.

"Mr. Jiraiya, It's good to see you again." Haru nodded, smiling at the long-haired male.

"So, I realize you're here to discuss Sasori." Jiraiya stated, sitting down and smiling at the pair.

"Yes, actually." Hisoka began, smiling at her husband. "I feel that over the past few days, he's really opened up to us..." She continued, turning her head towards Jiraiya.

"He's done more than open up, You seem to have quite a connection with him." Jiraiya confessed, grinning, earning another smile from the couple.

Jiraiya suddenly pursed his lips, staring down slightly. "As you know, he's originally from Russia..." He began, swallowing, then looking up at them again. "But it's amazing how strong his English is, given he's only been in the country a few years." The silver-haired man announced proudly. The couple smiled.

"How often do you get children from other countries?" Hisoka asked, leaning forward.

Jiraiya's smile faltered slightly. "It's rare." He stated. "But when we do, It's sometimes hard to place them..."

Haru and Hisoka remained silent, waiting for Jiraiya to continue.

The silver-haired man bit down onto his lip lightly. "As you know, the family Sasori lived with in Russia, died in a house fire..." Haru and Hisoka nodded, still remaining silent.

After a few seconds, Jiraiya seemed to lighten up a bit. "He's been through a lot...But, This is an extraordinary young man. He's very bright, He's very mature for his age, and he's very well mannered."

"Yes, we know that." Hisoka smiled. "He's a very sweet boy." She continued, smiling at her husband. Jiraiya smiled at this.

"He's a bit of a prince...Or princess actually..." He stated, smirking to himself. "He wears those ribbons on his wrists and his neck all the time. The only time we've ever had trouble with him, Is when we've tried to take them off." The long-haired male chuckled, earning a smile from the pair.

"How does he get along with other children?" Haru asked.

"When he has to interact, he's great!" Jiraiya beamed.

"Well..." Hisoka began, giving her husband another sweet smile. "He really _did _seem to open up to us..."

Haru smiled back.

"I could get the paperwork out...and you can come collect Sasori in three weeks?" Jiraiya offered, smiling.

"We'd love to have Sasori as a son." Haru stated, smiling.

"He'll be an Iwa!" Hisoka chimed. "...What's his birth name?" She added.

"His original name was Sasori Akasuna, When he was adopted, They changed his name to Sasori Sabaku." Jiraiya said. "He'll be an Iwa soon though..." He added, smirking.

"We can't wait!" Hisoka cheered, getting out a pen from her handbag. "Now lets get this paperwork over with!"

**_Woo! Sasori will finally be adopted. Good 'fo him._**

**_He'll be evil soon...Well, eviller. If only Sasori acted like this during his fight with Granny-whore-face. _**

**_He'd of kicked her ass so lovingly. _**

**_I can imagine that:_**

**_Sasori: *reveals himself* Oh, Granny! You look great! It's been so long, I missed 'chu! _**

**_Granny-whore-face: SASORI, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT! WTF?_**

**_Sasori: It's because I love 'chu! And I didn't want to leave 'chu! _**

**_Granny-fuck-bucket: 'DA FAQ IS WRONG WITH 'CHU!?_**

**_Sasori: I painted 'chu a picture, Granny-pie! *Pulls out a picture* Look! It's me, 'chu, mummy, daddy, that old guy, an-_**

**_Granny-seriously-needs-to-die: WTF IS THAT, 'CHU 'LIL BITCH?_**

**_Sasori: Sniff...A picture I painted for 'chu, Granny-pie...I did it with my best crayons..._**

**_Granny-old-bag-of-skin-and-bones: BITCH, 'IMA KILL 'CHU NOW!_**

**_Sasori: Anything for 'chu, Granny-pie..._**

**_Wow, I should really stop now. I actually think Chiyo is adorable, In a really creepy way..._**

**_Anyway, Please Review!_**


	5. A Member Of The Family

_**Ok, another update. I felt kinda bad for leaving you with that tiny one, and a really freaky author's note. Now, let us see the first signs of Sasori being an evil little bitch^^**_

_**Enjoy! And please review!**_

_**PLEASE.**_

_**You've all been awesome by the way :3**_

**Deidara's POV**

I watched from the window as Mum and Dad pulled up outside the house. Usually, I wouldn't care. Now, I do.

I'll tell you why.

Today is the day that they bring home our new pet. Or in other words, my new "brother". I wasn't thrilled to say the least. In fact, I hated the idea that I would no longer be an only child.

As I saw Mum get out of the car, I thought it would only be best if I greeted her and Dad, _and the new pet._

I made my way downstairs, noticing the front door open.

"Deidara, there you are!" Mum said, smiling and making her way into the hall way. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where else would I be, un?" I asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "So wheres the runt of the litter?" I smirked, walking into the living room.

"Deidara." Mum warned. I smiled and sat down on the sofa, turning on the television and ignoring her. "Deidara, I'm speaking to you." She continued.

As soon as she realized I couldn't give a shit about what she was going to say, she stood in front of the TV and switched it off.

"Mum!" I groaned. "What'cha do that for, un?"

"Listen to me, Deidara." Mum ordered, staring into my eyes. "Don't ruin this for us. I know the sudden change will be hard, but Sasori has had a hard time..."

"Really now, un?" I drawled. "I'll try not to."

"Deidara, please." She continued. "Please, just make him feel welcome...".

I sighed. "Fine, un."

Mum smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "You'll still always be my baby Dei-Dei!" She cooed, smothering me in "Mother-like" kisses. I scowled.

"Yeah, I know that, un..." I said, pushing her away slightly.

Then, Dad and _Sasori _entered the room. I smiled at Dad, and trailed my eyes over to Sasori. I suddenly went pale.

"You've got to be kidding me, un..." I murmured to myself.

He was dressed like a complete freak again.

He maintained the same white frilly blouse, and still had the black ribbon tied around the collar. Over that, he was wearing a navy, thigh-length military-style overcoat, with five perfectly parallel buttons facing each other. To match the coat, he was wearing knee-length navy shorts, and white, ankle length socks.

"Hello, Deidara" The freak beamed, smiling sweetly. "It's a pleasure to see you again!" He nodded his head, setting down his old, leather suitcase.

"I'll help you with your things." Dad announced, picking up Sasori's bags and carrying them upstairs. The red-head simply smiled, and continued staring at me.

"I'll leave you boys too it..." Mum smiled, leaving the room. I glanced towards Sasori, who was still staring.

"Look, un..." I began. "I know my face is beautiful, but you don't have to stare." I smirked, earning a surprised smile from Sasori.

"Oh, am I staring?" He questioned, his smile faltering. I frowned.

"Yeah, un. It's pretty creepy." Sasori looked slightly offended, but sat down next to me, staring happily into my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He began, never loosing focus. "I tend to have that impression on most people...".

"It's ok, un..." I sighed, patting him on the shoulder, which earned another surprised look from the red-head.

"Really?" He helped, grinning widely. I looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Sure, un." I stated.

Before I knew it, the little bastard was _glomping _me.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" He praised, nuzzling my neck. I immediately pushed him away.

"What the fuck, un?" I bellowed, staring at him harshly.

"Does this mean we're friends?" He gasped, completely ignoring my previous remark. I sighed in response.

"Whatever, un."

Sasori smiled once again, and stood up. "Thank you! I've never had a friend before!" He giggled, patting me on the head. I knitted my eyebrows at this.

"Hey, dwarf." I said, earning another surprised look from the red-head.

"Me?" He asked, placing his small hand onto his chest. I nodded.

"Never touch the fucking hair, un." I stated, glaring at him. Sasori simply giggled, nodding.

"Ty mne nravish'sya, ya ub'yu tebya poslednim." He said, still smiling sweetly.

"I have no idea what you just said, un..." I started. "But it sounded nice. So I'll take it as a compliment." Sasori smiled even more, giggling lightly.

"Ya rada, chto smeshno!" He began. "Ya ub'yu vas vsekh odnazhdy!" He giggled even more. I guessed he was telling a joke or something, So I laughed along with him.

"Posmotri na sebya!" He giggled even more, tears almost forming in his large eyes. "Smekh na svoy strakh i smert'! glupo yebat'!" He laughed even more, kneeling down.

"...Are you ok, un?" I asked. He looked like he was pissing himself.

Gross.

Sasori smiled up at me, standing up again. "Yes, yes, I'm fine..." He began, smiling sweetly again. "I better go see what Daddy is doing. I would like to see my room too...See you around!" He giggled, and walked away. I raised an eyebrow.

Daddy?

This kid was seriously fucked up. I was beginning to think that he lied about his age, and he's actually eight or something. I wouldn't be surprised.

Still though...

I think he's rubbing off on me.

_***Giggles* Unless you have already Googled what Sasori said, I suggest you read this. **_

_**First time he spoke Russian.**_

_**1) "I like you, I'll kill you last.**_

_**Second time he spoke Russian. **_

_**2) "I'm glad you find it funny! I'll kill you all someday!"**_

_**Third time he spoke Russian.**_

_**3) "Look at you! Laughing at your own death! You stupid fuck!"**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**It may not be accurate, as I do not speak Russian, and simply Google translated it. **_

_**Thank you Google.**_

_**So yeah, first signs of being a psycho.**_

_**Wow, can you imagine if Deidara could speak Russian? **_

_**Sasori: I like you, I'll kill you last.**_

_**Deidara: WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUSAYING!?**_

_**So, yeah. **_

_**Anyway, please review!^^**_


	6. School

_**Ok, another update! Sasori is starting to come out of his shell, only just though. In this chapter I don't think he will seem as crazy, but this will only be a short one, the next one will be a lot longer (and really fucked up.) **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy!**_

_**And review? :3**_

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori had been living with us for almost a week now. It's been different, really different. He's still been getting on my nerves though. I thought that by now he would of gotten rid of that "I-must-always-smile-and-be-polite" act.

Unless it wasn't an act.

Today is Sasori's first day at my school, Hidden High, which I was dreading. If anyone found out that I was now related to _him, _I'd be doomed to say the least. Especially if Hidan found out. I told him that my new "brother" was a bit on the weird side, but I seriously doubt he will expect anything like this.

Speaking of Sasori, He was taking to long getting ready. People say _I _take too long getting ready, but I have my reasons! It's hard to get my hair the way it is, and to apply my eyeliner perfectly. Then I have to pick out what to wear. For example, today it took me 34 minutes just to pick out a pair of jeans.

In the end, I found myself wearing a pair of blue, punk-like jeans with numerous zips and patches, a pair of dark brown tramp-style military boots, a plain white t-shirt with a large, black winged skill on the front, and an black, worn leather jacket.

I looked awesome.

What am I saying, I always look awesome!

Anyway, as I was saying, Sasori was taking too long. So I was currently banging on his door with my first.

"Dwarf, hurry the fuck up, un!" I bellowed, getting ready to open the door. I could hear him murmuring in Russian on the other side. "We're going to be late, un!" I stated, banging on the door another time.

"I'm putting on my ribbons." Sasori announced. I sighed.

"Oh hell no, un!" I started, glaring at the door. "There's no way you're dressing like a freak again!" I finished, still glaring.

"L-Like a freak?" Sasori stuttered, sounding offended. I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was upset him again.

"...No, un..." I admitted.

"Thank you!" Sasori cooed, sounding happier.

"Just...Hurry up, un..." I demanded, walking downstairs.

Whilst waiting in the hallway with Mum, who was dropping us off at school, I heard Sasori leave his room.

"Finally, un..." I muttered as I noticed his small form walk down the stairs. I then heard a slight gasp coming from Mum. I raised an eyebrow and looked up from my phone, towards Sasori. My eyes immediately widened.

Holy fuck.

He had overdressed, once again.

The dwarf was wearing a pair of frumpy, navy blue shorts, which were attached to a matching pair of braces that stretched over his shoulders. Under the braces was a long-sleeved, striped black and white blouse, topped off with a small, black waistcoat. To finish it off, he wore a carefully tied purple ribbon around the frilly collar, and a pair of black stockings. He also wore a small, blue pirate-like hat, with a large black feather sticking out.

He looked like a pirate-hooker.

"There's no way you're wearing that, un." I stated, my eyes still wide. Sasori stopped at the bottom of the stairs, giving me a confused look.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked, tilting his head. Before I could answer, Mum glanced at me, indicating that I should go and wait in the car.

Oh hell no. I was _not _missing this.

I leaned against the wall and smirked, staring at Sasori's ridiculous clothing. Mum sighed and approached him.

"Sweetheart..." Mum began. "This isn't really the school's dress code...". Sasori frowned.

"But I like it..." The red-head stated, clutching his shorts. "Don't you think my clothes are pretty?". Mum pursed her lips, and eventually smiled.

"Yes, they're so..." She paused. "Beautiful...But I just don't think that you're going to be comfortable in it..." She stated, still smiling. Sasori simply frowned, still clutching his shorts. "What about those clothes I bought you?" Mum offered.

"You're afraid the other children will laugh at me, aren't you?" Sasori stated, looking down sadly. Mum inhaled, thinking of something to say. "I thought you said there wasn't anything wrong with being different?" He continued, looking up slightly.

Mum stared at him, sighing softly. She then smiled. "You're right." She said. "You're absolutely right. Ok, come on!" She giggled, moving slightly to let Sasori past. I raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What, un?" I yelped, standing up properly. Mum glared.

"There is nothing wrong with being different." She stated, following Sasori outside, into the car. I sighed and followed, muttering under my breath.

**Later: Deidara's POV**

"Class, This is our new student." My teacher, Mrs. Kurenai began. I immediately gulped, attracting the attention of Hidan.

"Dei?" He began, poking me on the shoulder, earning no response. "The fucks wrong with you?" He asked, poking me again.

Suddenly, the dwarf entered the classroom, smiling sweetly. I heard Hidan snort.

"What the fuck is that kid wearing?" He whispered to me.

Hidan didn't know that Sasori was my brother, He didn't know what he looked like...

Light bulb.

"I have no idea, un..." I drawled. "He looks like an idiot though, probably got lost on his way to the bathroom or something..." I smirked.

"His name is Sasori Iwa, and I'd like you all to make him feel very welcome." Mrs. Kurenai continued.

I went pale.

That foiled my plan.

Everyone immediately turned their eyes towards me. I quickly smiled and laughed it off.

"What, un?" I asked, smirking. "Probably just a coincidence. You actually think I'm related this freak, un?"

This somehow caught Sasori's attention, who gasped and stared at me, smiling widely.

"Deidara!" He called, waving to me. "We're in the same class, Isn't that great?" The red-head smiled sweetly, sitting next to me.

"Who the hell are you, un?" I laughed, poking Sasori's bow. "And what the fuck are you wearing?" I smirked. Sasori's smile faltered.

"But you said my clothes were pretty..." He stated, looking down sadly. I face palmed.

"I never said that, un!" I bellowed, earning a frightened look from Sasori.

"O-Oh..." He stuttered, looking down again. Hidan smirked.

**Later: Deidara's POV**

I watched Sasori walking through the crowded hallway about 3 meters away from me.

"Hey Dei..." Hidan smirked, walking next to me. I sighed and glanced at my silver-haired friend.

"If It's got anything to do with _him, _I don't want to know, un..." I drawled, trying to out-walk Hidan.

"I was _actually _going to ask if I could come round yours today..." He stated, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Oh, un..." I started. "Sure you can."

Hidan smiled. "Great, see you then, fucker." He grinned, about to walk away. "Your brother is getting harassed." Hidan stated, looking at Sasori. I sighed.

"He's not my brother, un." I glared, turning my attention towards Sasori.

3 boys I had not seen before were surrounding him, smirking. Sasori, being Sasori, did not seem bothered by this at all, and was smiling sweetly.

"Are you my friends?" He smiled at them kindly. One of the boys laughed.

"Why're you dressed like a freak?" The chubby one laughed, poking Sasori's hat.

"I think my clothes are nice..." Sasori stated, staring down at his shorts. I noticed a blonde boy creep up behind him, smirking to his friends.

"Why'd you wear these stupid ribbons?" He asked harshly, tugging on the ribbon wrapped around Sasori's neck.

The whole hallway was filled with a high-pitched scream, coming from none other than Sasori. My eyes widened and everyone stopped walking, staring down at him.

He was curled up into a tiny balll, screaming incredibly loudly. It hurt my ears. The 3 boys quickly rushed off, not even bothering to look back.

"...Is he ok?" Hidan asked, raising his eyebrows. I didn't know.

"Yeah, un..." I began. "Just leave him."

**_Aww...Poor crazy Sasori...All...Screamy 'nd stuff..._**

**_I can't really think of an author's note...So I'll just leave you^^_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Also, I used Hidden High as the school, because I'm uncreative :3_**


	7. Different

_**Time for an update! Deidara's being a bit of an asshole...But I assure you, as soon as he find out that Sasori wants to **__**destroy everything he loves**__** then all will be great, and Deidara will be Deidara^^**_

_**I warn you, this chapter is going to be extremely fucked up.**_

_**I mean it, If you don't like fucked up fanfictions, then **__**DO NOT **__** read this.**_

_**It's more fucked up than SasoriXChiyo.**_

_**It's about as fucked up as SasoriXChiyoXThat ramen guy.**_

_**Not gonna lie.**_

_**That rhymes.**_

_**Still reading?**_

_**Good luck.**_

_**Please enjoy! (Or at least try to...)**_

_**Deidara's POV (Because it's delicious.)**_

"Fucking great shot, Dei!" Hidan congratulated, as he shot at another tin can.

"Because I'm fucking great, un." I stated, shooting at some Barbie doll I used to play with.

Well, I'd never admit that I used to play with it.

Paintball guns were the best, especially when you wanted to let stress out.

Suddenly, whilst I was just about to shoot another Barbie doll in the face, a large pigeon landed on top of one of the tin cans. Hidan smirked and looked at me, hinting that one of us to shoot it. I quickly shook my head.

"No, un..." I whispered harshly, glaring at my silver-haired friend. "We can't kill it...It's just a poor 'lil birdie..." I cooed, still whispering. Hidan just raised an eyebrow and positioned his paintball gun. I tried pulling it away, but I was nowhere near as strong as Hidan.

"Fucker deserves it..." Hidan smirked, sticking his tongue out and aiming at the helpless pigeon.

Before I could stop him, he pulled the trigger, sending a rapid ball of paint towards the bird, hitting it right in the chest. As it fell limp and onto the ground, I gasped and ran up to the creature, kneeling down and gently stroking it's wing.

"How could you, un?" I bellowed, sending Hidan a mean glare.

The pigeon was still alive, but it defiantly couldn't fly. It looked sad, as if it just wanted to die. I loved birds. My Grandma used to have a budgie, which I adored, but it died when I was young.

"Calm down...It's not dead..." Hidan muttered, kneeling down next to me.

"Yet." A voice interrupted. Such a familiar voice. I turned around to see Sasori, playing with my paintball gun.

"Put that down, un!" I warned, standing up. Sasori just smiled sweetly and put it back onto the ground. I sighed harshly. "Get out of here, un..."

For once in his life, Sasori ignored me, and approached the pigeon, staring over it with no expression on his face. He looked at me.

"Did you kill it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-It was just a paintball, I swear, un..." I began, looking at Hidan. "I-It was his fault anyway..."

Sasori frowned.

"I didn't think it would hurt him that badly..." Hidan uttered, looking at the pigeon.

Sasori stared at us both for a few seconds, looking like he was in deep thought. He bit his lip slightly, and turned around. He seemed to be looking for something.

After a few minutes, he picked up a large rock, covered in moss. He then held it out to me.

"Put it out of it's misery." He stated. I stared at him in shock.

This wasn't Sasori. Even if he wasn't all so "Innocent", this couldn't possibly be Sasori. No-one could be that sweet, Yet that evil at the same time.

"It's in pain." Sasori stated again, still holding out the large rock. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "It's your responsibility." He said again, still no emotion in his face. I looked towards Hidan.

"I-It's his actually...Un..." I admitted, pointing my gloved finger towards the silver-haired teen. Hidan's mouth opened slightly in protest. As he was about to say something, Sasori spoke again.

"It's your gun, It's your responsibility." He said again, Thrusting the large rock towards me.

"I-It was just an accident, un..." I sniffed, almost about to cry. I wasn't a wimp, I just loved birds. Sasori looked at me seriously.

"If you walk away now, It will starve to death." He pointed out. "Is that what you want?". I shook my head, looking down at the pigeon.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

I stared at the rock in disgust, then looked at the small red-head holding it. "I'm not doing it..." I confessed, a single tear sliding down my cold cheek. Sasori glared at me, baring his teeth for a split second. I could almost see a hint of anger in his eyes.

All of a sudden, he gripped the rock, and swung the rock down onto the pigeon, still holding it. The pigeon was completely crushed. Oozes of blood splattered across the ground, and small speckles splashed onto Sasori's porcelain-like face, making him look even more psychotic.

My eyes went wide, I couldn't even feel my legs.

As Sasori dropped the rock, the atmosphere changed completely.

The red-head looked up at me and Hidan, smiling sweetly as he wiped the blood off his face, spreading it a bit more.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" He cooed, as if none of it had ever happened.

"W-What's wrong with you, un?" I bellowed, grabbing him by his stupid waistcoat. Sasori smiled even more.

"What did I do wrong, Deidara?" He asked innocently, fluttering his long eyelashes. I glared at him, letting go of his waistcoat and stepping back.

Sasori smiled even more. "I'll see you later!" He giggled, running off back to the house. I sniffled slightly.

"D-Did that seriously just happen?" Hidan questioned, watching Sasori run off. All I could do was nod bitterly. "No offense, Dei..." Hidan started again, looking me in the eye. Suddenly, he grinned. "But that was pretty fucking awesome!" He cried.

"It was not, un!" I shouted, Slapping him across the head. Hidan chuckled even more.

"I think I actually kinda like this new brother of yours..." He smiled, picking up a paintball gun. "C'mon...Let's go back..." He stated. I sighed lightly and nodded, picking up the other paintball gun as we made out way back to the house.

_**That's all for today!**_

_**It wasn't as fucked up as I expected it to be...I'm still planning though, and I will tell you know that this fic will get very weird.**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Dark Secret?

_**Time for an update! Woooh!**_

_**This chapter will be crazy. Seriously, it will. **_

_**Like, really crazy.**_

_**Like crazier than DeidaraXTonTonXChiyoXAkamaru.**_

_**Anyway, I won't go into that...**_

_**Enjo-**_

_**I'm not even going to bother.**_

_**Deidara's POV (Because it is yummy.)**_

Later that night, after Hidan had gone back home, I was sitting in my room, watching some documentary about pandas on my television.

I smirked as a baby panda and it's mother were rolling around together. It made me feel warm inside, almost happy.

Unfortunately, the scene rolled over, and the narrator started talking out a panda's mating habits. My eyes were glued to the large screen, and I had only noticed what was going on a few seconds after.

At first, it looked like a panda-bear, playing in her habitat, which was pretty cute...

Until the fattest panda I had ever seen strutted over to her, climbed on top of her, and started humping her!

I was watching this for about 30 seconds.

I had been watching panda porn.

Shocked, confused, and _not _amused, I turned off the disturbing show and stood up, looking for something amusing to do.

I was still pretty shaken on what had happened previously, No bird deserved such a horrible death. I refused to even look at Sasori after that. The little creep was still acting like nothing had happened, which just made the whole thing even more disturbing.

At the moment, he was having a bath.

I could hear the red-head singing some creepy song from all the way down the hall way.

Well, It sounded creepy. I had no idea what it actually meant, because it was in Russian.

Anyway, as I was saying; I had been avoiding Sasori all day since the incident had happened. I'm not sure what kind of up-bringing he had as a small child, but it certainly wasn't normal.

Thankfully, Sasori didn't share a room with me. I thought he was going to have the basement room; Which just ended up being a joke my parents came up with, Apparently they also thought I'd laugh along with it, The thing is, I didn't know it was even a joke.

That's how left out I've been feeling.

So yeah, instead Dad cleared out his old office, and Sasori's new habitat was formed.

Actually, I hadn't seen it yet. Mum was going on about how I should 'Let Sasori have his privacy...', So I didn't really bother him.

It's not like I wanted to bother the little freak anyway.

...I guess I could always take a little peek into his room.

I mean, It's not like he would notice...

After all, Maybe I could find some deep-dark secret about him?

Who knows.

I found myself standing outside Sasori's room, face-to-face with a tall, white door; All the doors were like that in my house, which was really confusing for guests. (and funny as hell for me.)

I could still hear Sasori's distant singing from the bathroom. It sounded even creepier, due to the echo, and his child-like voice.

I shuddered slightly, as if his voice was running up my spine, a very disturbing thought. I tried to ignore the red-head's singing, as I wrapped my fingers around the petite, shiny door-knob.

I didn't have long; Sasori's baths usually took around 40 minutes, and he had been in there for about half an hour.

I slowly opened the door, glad that it didn't squeak. The room was pitch black, due to the lack of sunlight. I trailed my arm down the wall, eventually coming into contact with a small switch. I felt my eyes go wide as the room lit up, my sight coming into contact with the awaiting scenery.

What I saw defiantly wasn't expected.

Sasori's room reminded me of a doll's house; The furniture was all Victorian-styled, probably antique. The walls had been wall-papered, a light-pink colour, with dainty white patterns. A large, double bed was positioned in the corner. The sheets were white silk, and frilly at the end. Numerous porcelain dolls sat at the headboard. They looked old, and all wore lacy dresses. A big wardrobe sat at the end of the room, the cream coloured paint was chipped slightly, but went with the design. I also noticed a cabinet, which matched the wardrobe. It was filled with tiny pairs of shoes, belonging to none other than Sasori.

My eyes then were fixated on a large fish tank, positioned on-top of a white cabinet. The strange thing was, there were no fish in the tank; Only water. The glass tank lit up a light pink colour, due to the built-in light bulb at the bottom. I scowled at this; Dad was probably going to let Sasori have his own aquarium or something, Which pissed me off big time. He wouldn't even let _me _have a parrot.

I made my way towards the cabinet, deciding to have a look at Sasori's shoes. For all I know, He could have a nice pair of creepers I could steal. Then again, his feet were tiny.

I approached the cabinet, kneeling down to have a look at the numerous pairs of shoes. I opened the glass doors, inspecting the inside of the cabinet.

Just as I was about to pick up a pair of tiny, doll-like shoes; I turned my head slightly, looking at the door. Just to make sure no one was there. I could still hear Sasori singing from the bathroom, which was good.

Well, not in that way. In fact, his singing was highly annoying (And scared the shit out of me.)

I turned my attention back towards the shoes, picking up a tiny pair of red, satin slippers. They were embroidered with amber coloured beads of different shapes and sizes. They were pretty, but looked like they belonged in a museum, rather than on Sasori's feet. He seemed to be a lover of shoes.

Just as I was setting the slippers down, I noticed a beautiful pair of combat boots. They were navy blue, and had numerous studs on them. I picked them up, touching them in my hands. They were real leather, a real good make. It was a shame they were a few sizes too small though; I would of been all over them. As I was about to put them down, I noticed that one boot was heavier than the other. Frowning at this, I reached into the heavier boot, exploring it in my hand.

My fingers eventually came into contact with a rubbery-like object. I pulled it out of the boot, revealing itself to be an old, leather handbook.

Deep, dark secret: Here I come.

I smirked, carefully pulling the leather string away from the book, so I could open it. The pages were old, and curled at the ends, but I didn't really care about that.

I began flipping through the small pages, skimming through the black, printed writing: It was just a normal book. I sighed at this, reading a few lines.

"_Speaking to someone you've never met is easy for some, difficult for others. The secret is to avoid waiting too long before approaching, because if you do, someone else might talk to them first. So take a deep breath, think of a good opening, and go for it! It's really not that hard._"

I smirked. Even if this wasn't a dark secret, I couldn't believe Sasori was reading books on how to talk to people.

"_If you're going up to someone and planning on talking to them, you need a conversation starter. A conversation starter will reassure the person that you follow social cues, you're friendly, and are genuinely interested in them._"

This book clearly wasn't helping Sasori in any way, the kid acted like a complete freak towards everyone. There's friendly, then there's Sasori. Two big differences.

"_Lots of people think they're funny or witty when they actually aren't. If you regularly get sympathy laughs from your friends, or crickets from strangers, when you try to be funny, don't make an effort here. If you're actually a funny person, don't be afraid to let some jokes fly._"

Sasori really wasn't funny. Well, he was funny-looking; That's about it.

As I turned over the flimsy page, I noticed a small picture placed in the center of it, obviously as an attempt to be hidden.

I raised an eyebrow, picking up the picture. It was of a middle-aged man; He had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and a pleasant smile. Behind him was a family, two young children and an aging woman.

Just a regular picture, really. I couldn't see how this related to Sasori though. I flipped the page, noticing another hidden picture. This one was of another family, all sitting on an old fence; They looked happy.

I held the book above my lap, holding it upside down and gently shaking it. About 8 more pictures fell from the leather book, falling onto my lap. I quickly scanned them; Noticing that they were all of different families.

I turned my head again, looking back towards the door. No-one was there, and Sasori was still singing in the bath.

Still holding the pictures, I picked up the leather book, quickly stuffing them into it. Sasori couldn't find out about this, for all I knew, these pictures could mean a lot to him.

It's not that I cared if he would be upset, I just didn't want my Mother to bitch-slap me for interfering with Sasori's privacy.

"Let him have his privacy!" Mum would nag at me.

"This is all very new to Sasori, So don't upset him!" Dad would add.

It annoyed me when they spoke like this. It's as if they didn't care how _I _felt about the whole 'new brother' thing; It was a big change for me too.

I had just finished stuffing the book back into the pretty boot, and I was now placing it back in its rightful habitat. Just as I was about to close the cabinet, a strange chill ran down my spine.

Sasori was still singing in the bathroom, so it couldn't of been him. I turned my head, expecting to confront one of my parents; Thinking of an excuse to make.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

There was Sasori, standing at the doorway, still singing the creepy-sounding lullaby. He was wearing a long, white nightgown. It reached the very bottom of his ankles, and the sleeves hung loosely over his finger tips. He was still wearing his black ribbons though, around his neck and wrists, as usual. Over the nightgown was a blue-bell coloured dressing gown. It was old fashioned, and buttoned up around the red-head's frail waist.

I was frozen on the spot. All I could do was watch him. Eventually, Sasori stopped the singing, smiling down sweetly at me.

"Deidara, I didn't see you come in here!" Sasori giggled, showing his pearly-white teeth. I felt a bead of sweat running down my face as I continued staring; Sasori giggled more, approaching me. "Did you need anything?" He asked, kneeling down in front of me, our noses almost touching.

I still couldn't move. All I could do was shake my head slightly, hoping for the best.

Sasori tilted his head, still smiling. "Then why were you here?" He questioned, stroking my face with his small hand. I shivered at this; Sasori's hands were extremely cold, almost freezing.

"I-I..." I stuttered, thinking of something to say. "I wanted to spend some time with you..." I 'admitted', shrugging my shoulders innocently.

Sasori's hazel eyes seemed to light up more at this. He smiled, and flung his skinny arms around my neck, pulling himself up slightly. "Why didn't you say?" He cooed, pulling away, and pinching my cheeks. I scowled slightly at this, staring into his eyes. "We could of had a bath together!" He giggled, eventually letting go of my now sore skin.

"No way am I letting you see my dick, un." I stated, crossing my arms at the red-head. Sasori giggled at this.

"Aw, but we could play with my rubber ducks!" He squealed, holding both of my hands.

I sighed; It would of been worse. Sasori could of seen me going through his book.

"Maybe another time, un." I muttered, pushing Sasori away slightly, and standing up. The red-head looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"You can sleep in my bed, with me tonight..." He offered, gesturing towards the bed.

"And why would I want to do that, un?" I asked, frowning slightly. Sasori looked down, playing with his fingers and biting his lip.

"I don't know..." He began. "I-I just thought we could have a little sleepover..." He muttered.

I sighed softly, leaning on one hip.

"Maybe another time, ok?" I offered. Sasori looked up at me, smiling brightly and nodding rapidly.

"Ok!" He agreed, grinning. "Thank you!" He added.

"No problem, un..." I drawled, turning away and walking out of Sasori's room.

That was close. If I was caught, I'd probably be hanging from a rope in Sasori's wardrobe now. Or worse, like that pigeon.

I checked my watch.

01:23am.

It was late; and I had school tomorrow.

I quickly removed my make-up, then slipped into my favourite pajamas. They were my guilty pleasure, really.

A pair of white shorts, dotted with pink polka-dots, and a white pajama vest, with the same pattern. It fit nicely around my waist, and showed off my stomach.

I admit it, they belonged to my Mum. Dad bought them for her last Christmas, and she acted very gratefully towards him for them. I later caught her throwing them in the bin; Which I felt kinda bad about. Dad had spent ages picking them out for her; So I had them.

I crawled into bed, pulling my thick duvet around my slender body.

Suddenly, I started to hear the pitter-patter of heavy rain drops. A storm had been closing in, and it had finally arrived.

This didn't bother me; In fact I actually liked it. Call me weird. but I love feeling that sense of comfort, being all tucked up in bed while it was cold and wet outside.

It was moments like this which I wanted to last forever.

Unfortunately that certain moment didn't last as long as I had expected.

_**Aaaand, that's the end of that chapter! **_

_**I know this chapter took ages to update, I'm a bad person.**_

_**So yeah, Sasori's getting a bit weird.**_

_**Or weirder.**_

_**So, I don't really have anything to write at the moment, So I'm just going to stop ranting on now. **_

_**Please review^^ I really would appreciate it^^**_


	9. Sympathy

_**Wooh! Update! Well, not really; I just decided to split a bit off from the last chapter and make it into chapter 9. **_

_**Chapter 10 is coming up, I can't wait!^^ **_

_**I'm actually rather proud where this story is going, if anyone has any ideas, then I will be eternally grateful!**_

_**So anyway, please review^^ I've just made a new batch of virtual cookies, and send them to all you lovely readers!^^ **_

_**Wow, that sounds really creepy .**_

_**I apologize for that.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy!^^**_

_**-**_**Deidara's POV-**

I sat up groggily and glared at my door.

A light tapping sound was coming from it; I presumed someone was knocking. (Or Mum was sleepwalking again.)

"What, un?" I moaned, sitting up and rubbing my sore eyes.

The knocking finally came to a halt, and my door quickly swung open, revealing a very frightened-looking red-head.

I sighed. "What do you want, Sasori?"

Sasori looked a mess. His eyes were seriously wide, and he was shaking rapidly.

"T-The thunder is scaring me..." He stuttered, shifting around slightly.  
"I'm not a god, you idiot. It's not like I can stop the thunder or anything, un." I stated, turning away, ready to go back to sleep.

I heard Sasori murmur a few words in Russian, which I obviously couldn't understand.

"Then can I sleep in your bed tonight...?" The red-head muttered, loud enough for me to hear. I sat up immediately, a sour expression on my face.  
"No, un." I stated, resting my head on the fluffy pillow again.

I could imagine how upset Sasori looked at that very moment, and to tell the truth, I couldn't care less.

"P-Please...?" The small red-head sniffled, tears probably forming in his eyes. I sighed, sitting up again.  
"Don't give me that crap, un." I started, glaring at him. "Man up. You're fifteen, not eight."

Sasori looked hurt, which I honestly didn't care about.

What? I was tired.

"I-I'll see you in the morning then..." Sasori stated, looking down at his small feet, probably expecting me to feel sorry for him and invite him into my warm, comfy bed.

Like hell that was happening.

"Ok, night, un!" I cheerfully announced, setting my head back down onto my pillow. I could almost imagine Sasori's shocked expression, which made me even happier.

Sasori eventually realized that I wasn't going to invite him into my bed anytime soon, and quickly left, closing the door quietly.

Victory was mine.

_Was._

Just as I was about to drift of to sleep for the s_econd _time that night, I was interrupted by a sniffling sound coming from outside.

I immediately sat up, trying to figure out if the sound was just my strange imagination, or really something strange.

I slipped out of bed, and put on my scariest pair of pink slippers I could find. Getting ready to fight some burglars who were probably trying to steal my shit. I grabbed my baseball bat, which was leaning against the wardrobe. My bed didn't squeak, which was good. Although, even if it did, you wouldn't notice it due to the thunderstorm which was s_till _going on.

I held the bat tightly in my grasp, prepared to swing at any moment. I approached my large door, turning the knob ever so quietly, opening it.

I slowly stepped out of my room, monitoring my surroundings.

What I found, certainly wasn't a burglar.

There was Sasori, curled up on the floor, right next to the door. A pathetic excuse of a blanket was wrapped around his small form. He appeared to be awake, due to his shaking and constant sniffling.

I sighed and approached the red-head, poking the back of his head with my toe.

"What the fuck are you doing, un?" I plainly stated, raising an eyebrow, and removing my toe from his soft hair.

Sasori flinched slightly, and rolled over onto his back, bringing the fleece-like blanket up to his chin, staring deep into my eyes.

"I-I wanted to be close to you..." Sasori stated, his eyes wide. I sighed again.  
"Then why the hell are you on the fucking floor, un?" I asked again, with a bored expression. Sasori just mumbled something, shrugging his shoulders slightly.  
"B-Because I felt closer to you..." He answered, a light blush forming over his nose.  
"You're kidding, right?" I smirked, leaning on one hip. Sasori simply shook his head, clutching the blanket even more.

I was seriously tempted to leave Sasori on the floor; The bastard could freeze to death for all I cared, but then I remembered I had parents. They certainly wouldn't be too over the moon to find their adopted son, dead on the carpet.

"Come on then, un..." I muttered, turning around and yawning. Sasori quickly sat up, the blanket still wrapped around him.  
"P-Pardon...?" He asked, staring at me. I turned around again, looking down at him.  
"You sleeping in my bed, or what, un?" I growled slightly. Sasori was soon on his feet, almost jumping up and down.  
"Oh, thank you!" He gleefully cried.  
"Shut up, un..." I harshly whispered, entering my room again, closely followed by Sasori.

I slowly crawled back into bed, and pulled the duvet over me. Once again, I was warm and toasty. My attention suddenly went to Sasori, Who was currently crawling over me. I growled slightly.

"You could of went the other way, un." I muttered, pushing the red-head onto the other side of the bed.  
"Sorry..." Sasori whispered, slipping himself underneath the covers. I could feel his small hand coming into contact with mine.  
"Don't make any skin contact with me, ok?" I stated, rolling over, my back facing Sasori. I heard him mutter a slight "ok", which satisfied me.

That was until he rolled over.

Sasori's stomach was against my back, I would of protested, but it actually felt rather nice. His nose was buried into the back of my head, nuzzling my hair. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes.

"Deidara?" I heard Sasori mumble, his face still in my hair.  
"Hm?" I answered, not bothering to open my eyes.  
"You're really pretty..." The red-head stated, no emotion in his voice. "And your hair smells nice..." He finished, nuzzling my hair more.

I didn't know what to say; What Sasori had just said was rather sweet...

"I know, un." Was all I could say, my eyes still closed. I felt Sasori's hand slide over my waist, entwining itself with mine. I had to admit, It was also rather nice.  
"You're the best brother ever, Deidara..." Sasori admitted, nuzzling my hair more.  
"I know, un." I repeated. "Now go to sleep..." I demanded softly. I felt Sasori nod, mumbling under his breath.

_**-Later that night-**_

I awoke with a shock.

The room was ice cold, and my duvet had been pulled off me completely. I opened my eyes; My room was pitch black.

"Sasori, un?" I groaned, turning on to side to face the red-head, who had probably just stolen the duvet.

He wasn't there.

I sat up immediately, looking around the room.

"Sasori...?" I called out lightly, checking both sides of the bed.

Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard by the end of my bed. I froze, completely unable to move. I felt my stomach drop.

"H-Hello, un?" I stuttered, trying to make out the small figure standing at the end of my bed.

_Small figure. _

Oh god.

My eyes went wide; Not again.

I shifted as close to the headboard of my bed as I could, but the figure seemed to get closer and closer.

All I could do was lay down, and hope for the best. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just a sick dream. I just couldn't go back to sleep though.

My eyes were closed, yet I felt the change of light hit them, the figure had obviously turned on my night-light. My eyes automatically snapped open, and I was face-to-face with Sasori himself.

My eyes wouldn't close, all I could do is stare at his beautiful, porcelain features.

"S-Sasori..." I gulped, staring up at him.

His eyes were wide, and a visible speckle of blood was splattered onto his pale skin. The red-head's expression was emotionless, and it was impossible to read him.

Suddenly, Sasori's lips broke out into a smirk.

"Deidara..." He whispered, his voice silky, slivering down my spine.

I didn't reply, I couldn't. All I did was stare into his glassy, hazel eyes.

"Chto ty videl?" He spat, sneering down at me. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea what Sasori had said.

The red-head looked slightly puzzled, searching through his pockets and shaking his head.

"What did you see?" He corrected himself, a deathly glare still formed in his eyes.

So he gets muddled up with his English...

"W-What are you doing, un...?" I stuttered. My eyes were wide, and probably blood-shot.

My eyes then fixated on the object that Sasori was now holding up in front of his face.

A razor blade.

I gulped, eyeing the shine in the weapon.

The bade gleamed in the harsh light, threatening me.

"Tell me what you saw." The red-head demanded, his voice ice-cold.  
"I-I saw a book, un..." I admitted, deciding not to tell Sasori that I had went through the leather book. "T-That's it, un..." I finished.  
"What else?" He snapped, holding the razor blade harshly against my throat; I started panicking, my eyes widening even more.  
"W-What do you mean, un?" I sniffed, tears forming in my eyes.

Sasori rolled his hazel orbs, sending me another harsh glare. "What else did you see?" He whispered, lowering his head towards mine; holding his soft lips against my ear, lightly kissing it.  
"N-Nothing, un..." I whispered back, staring up at the ceiling, a stray tear rolling down my cold cheek.

Sasori then started nibbling on the lobe of my ear, running his cold tongue around it. "Did you tell anyone?" He whispered, almost seductively.  
I gulped, my throat rubbing against the harsh edge of the blade. "N-No, un..." I began. "I didn't tell anyone...".

Sasori then sat up, licking his lips. "Good..." He muttered, his eyes trailing towards the razor blade. I whimpered, terrified of what the red-head may do next.

Before I knew it; He was trailing the razor blade down my body, right on top of my crotch. I whimpered even more; The atmosphere was chilling.

"If I find out that you're lying..." Sasori began, pressing the blade down onto my crotch. "I'll cut your hairless little prick off, before you even figure out what it's for..." He finished, sneering down at me.

I gasped, my breath shaky.

"Do you understand me?" He seethed; threatening me with his cold stare.  
"Y-Yes, un..." I whispered.

Suddenly, a cloud of something, even worse than fear, washed over my body completely. I felt a wet patch growing in the area of my crotch.

_No._

_Not now._

When I was small, I had a serious problem with urinating myself whenever I felt insecure of scared. It hadn't happened in a few years; but now, it's back.

Sasori glared down at my crotch, turning his nose up in disgust.

"You pissed yourself." He coldly stated, rapidly pulling the blade away.

I remained in the same position, unable to move due to fear.

Sasori became out of sight, walking towards the other side of the bed. I felt the opposite side of the bed dip down slightly, indicating that Sasori had crawled in. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting my fate.

A pair of skinny arms, belonging to Sasori, wrapped themselves around my waist. My eyes continued to remain shut completely, and I intended on them staying that way.

"Deidara?" The red-head mutter; his voice sweet and innocent.

I didn't answer; I didn't want to.

"You're all wet..." He implied, nuzzling my chest with his petite nose.

I didn't respond.

"Deidara, are you asleep?" He asked, continuing to nuzzle my chest.

Once again, no response.

I heard a light sigh escape from Sasori's lips.

"Sleep well, beautiful brother..." He murmured, kissing me on the cheek.

I tried not to blush; Or vomit from the sheer weirdness of what Sasori had just said.

I seriously wanted to curl up and die. Sasori wasn't normal; Sasori was anything but normal.

_**-Morning- **_

"Deidara, time to wake up..." I heard my Mother announce, opening the door.

I was about to groan, and tell her to fuck off, but I was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from my Mother.

"That's so cute!" She giggled.

I decided to investigate what on earth she was talking about.

I mean, I know I'm adorable and all; But she never really announced it like that.

I opened one eyes, becoming aware of my surroundings.

Sasori's stomach was curled around my head, and his small hands were holding mine, which were currently being held above my head. My hair was sprawled everywhere, and my face was buried into his surprisingly warm stomach.

"The fuck, un?" I bellowed, quickly pulling away from Sasori; making him roll towards me.  
"You both looked so cute!" Mum giggled, edging closer towards me and tapping my nose.

It was after she made that statement when Sasori woke up, A light mumble coming from the red-head.

He awoke with a confused, sleepy expression; Opening both of his large eyes.

After a while, his eyes were set towards me, and the red-head was staring into my eyes lovingly.

"Deidara..." He smiled, nodding his head towards me.

It was at that moment I remembered what had happened the night before, a sense of fear running through my body.

I looked down towards my shorts, realizing that they were not the ones that I had worn going to bed.

Which only meant Sasori had undressed me in my sleep.

Fuck. No.

"You little fuck, un!" I screeched, grabbing hold of Sasori's head and pulling him towards me.  
"Deidara, get off of him!" Mum demanded, trying to pull me away.

I slapped Sasori hard across the face, growling at the red-head. "What the fuck is wrong with you, un?"

Sasori replied with a frightful, tearful expression.

"W-What did I do wrong...?" He stuttered, his eyes wide and sorrowful.

I glared; Deciding that there was no point beating the little shit to a pulp in front of my Mother.

"Everything, un." I stated, pushing Sasori away.

Mum glared at me. "Get dressed now; both of you."

**_Sorry for the late update! I was in the middle of finishing this chapter, when my computer suddenly switched off. I had only saved half of it, so I have just finished re-writing the rest of it T.T_**

**_So yeah, Sasori's being a little fuck-whit at the moment. _**

**_That's all I can say really. I promise you; You'll really start feeling sympathetic towards Deidara in the later chapters._**

**_Please review! ^_^ _**


	10. The Park

_**Update time!^^ 47 reviews, I'm so happy! You guys have all been really supportive, and honestly, you've all encouraged me to write more chapters to this fic :') So virtual cookies for you all!**_

_**Chapter 10 already? I'm rather proud for getting this far, I haven't suffered from month-long writer's block just yet, which is great!**_

_**So anyway, please enjoy the sheer creepiness of this chapter^^**_

_**Please review!^^**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

_"Hey Dei. Meet me in the park?" _

I looked down at the text which Hidan had just sent me, frowning slightly, I texted back.

_"Sure. Be there in a bit." _I replied, pocketing my phone.

Usually, I couldn't be bothered to go out, but after the experience I had had with Sasori last night, I was eager to get away from him as soon as I could.

I quickly put on a pair of gloves and my scarf. It was snowing outside, and extremely cold. I slipped on my coat, getting ready to leave.

"Deidara, are you going somewhere?" A voice, revealed to be my Father, asked me.

I turned around and faced the elder male, giving him an innocent look.

"Yes, un..." I answered, picking up my keys.  
"The park?" He asked again, leaning against the door-frame. I nodded in reply, getting ready to open the door.  
"Great!" Dad chuckled, giving me a friendly smile, in which I returned. "You can take Sasori with you then."

My smile immediately faltered; There was no way in hell that I was taking Sasori with me.

"I don't think he'd like the park..." I admitted, holding my gloved hands out.  
"The park?" I heard a familiar voice repeat. I froze, noticing Sasori enter the hallway. "I love parks!" He giggled, giving me a thumbs up. Dad smiled in reply.  
"That's great." He stated, standing up straight. "Deidara would love to take you there and show you around."  
Sasori gasped, turning towards me. "Really?" He grinned, wrapping himself around me. "You're so kind, Deidara!" The red-head giggled, tapping me on the nose.

I gently pushed him away; Dad obviously hadn't heard about my attack on Sasori previously that day.

"I don't think you'd like the park, Sasori." I admitted, frowning slightly.  
"Oh, I will!" The red-head smiled, holding my hand. "As long as you're with me!" He giggled.  
Dad smirked. "Go get ready then; Deidara will wait down here for you." He stated, smiling at me. "Wont you, Deidara?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, un..." I sighed, leaning against the door.

Sasori smiled and ran upstairs, Probably getting ready to put another ridiculous outfit on.

I was tempted to run out at that very moment, hoping that Sasori wouldn't notice, but Dad was still stood at the door.

"Deidara." He called, grabbing my attention. I looked toward him in question. "I know what you're planning, and I don't like it." He stated, knitting his eyebrows together.  
"I'm not going to leave without him, un." I drawled, holding my hand up in honesty.  
"If I find out that you have left without Sasori, You're grounded for a month." The elder blonde simply said, walking back into the living room.

I groaned at this, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

_"Might be a bit late, I have a delivery to bring." _I texted to Hidan, smirking at my use of dark humour. Hidan immediately texted back.

_"Your Mum made cookies?" _

I sighed at my friend's stupidity, texting back.

_"Yep." _

That should get Hidan's hopes up.

Now all I had to do was wait for Sasori to get ready, which hopefully wouldn't take too long.

Thankfully, I was right.

It had only taken Sasori around 15 minutes to get ready, which wasn't too bad, considering the fact that it had taken me 2 and a half hours.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Sasori rushing down the stairs, wearing a black, peti-coat, trimmed with white fur. He had the hood pulled up, and the fur went surprisingly well with his hair. Under the coat, was a dark blue blouse, with black buttons, and a black ribbon tied around his neck. He also wore a black pair of booty-shorts, and a pair of white tights. A black pair of leather winter boots complemented the outfit, as well as a pair of white butler-like gloves.

He actually reminded me of a little husky puppy.

I sighed, not even bothering to inform Sasori how utterly ridiculous he looked.

"Come on then, un..." I drawled, opening the door. Sasori giggled, holding my gloved hand tightly.  
"We're going to have such a fun time!" He squealed, jumping up and down.  
"Calm down, un. It's just the park." I growled, closing the door and pulling Sasori along the snowy road.

Sasori started skipping gleefully, Which really irritated me. I didn't say anything though, I didn't want Sasori's 'other side' to come back again.

"Is there a slide?" Sasori grinned, looking at me hopefully.  
"Yep." I replied, looking ahead.  
"Wow!" Sasori giggled. "What about a swing set? There has to be a swing set!"  
"Sure it." I replied in the same monotone.  
"This is going to be amazing! We'll have the best time ever, wont we?" The red-head smiled, nuzzling my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, nodding.  
"The very best, un." I drawled.

"Deidara..." Sasori began, blushing slightly.  
"Hm?" I answered, glancing at the blushing red-head.  
"...I made this for you..." He muttered, pulling something out of his pocket.  
"What, un?" I asked, leaning forward.

Sasori held his small, gloved hand out, presenting me with a beautiful, hand-made broach.

"I carved it myself...Then I painted it..." Sasori murmured, putting the broach into the palm of my hand.

I held the broach up to my face, admiring it's beauty. A small, 3D bird was carved into it; It's detail was stunning. Sasori had painted it a lovely cream colour, which blended in perfectly.

"What's this for, un?" I asked, stroking the bird.  
"I know you like birds, and I thought you'd like it..." Sasori admitted, looking down.

I smiled slightly, pinning the broach to the top of my scarf.

"Thank you, un." I began, smiling at the red-head. "I love it...".  
Sasori gasped, looking up at me. "Y-You do?"  
I smiled, nodding. "I sure do, un...".

Before I knew it, Me and Sasori were standing outside the park. The jungle-jim was completely frozen over, and looked extremely dangerous. I couldn't really care less though, As me and Hidan just hung out on the benches.

"Oh wow, It's beautiful!" Sasori gasped, staring at the jungle-jum.

"And incredibly dangerous, un." I began, looking at it too. "If you break your neck; I get the blame. So just go play in a tree or something." I said sarcastically, expecting Sasori to go play on the swings.

"Ok!" Sasori smiled, running off towards the swings.

"Hey, Dei!" I voice called from the bench. I looked over and nodded towards my silver-haired friend.  
"Hey, Hidan." I greeted, sitting down next to him.  
"You brought the fucking cookies, or what?" Hidan asked, going through my bag, which I snatched away.  
"No, un. In fact, I ate them." I smirked, licking my lips to piss Hidan off even more.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan bellowed, anger in his eyes. "Jashin smite you, bitch!"  
"Yeah, yeah, Jashin smite me..." I drawled, leaning back on the cold bench.  
"So where's your new brother then?" Hidan smirked. "Has he slaughtered any more birds?"  
"That's not funny, un..." I glared. "That pigeon didn't deserve such a fate...".  
Hidan snickered slightly. "So where's the little freak anyway? You left him at home?"  
"No, un..." I began, glaring at Hidan. "He's over by the swings..."

Hidan looked over towards the said area. "I don't see him..." Hidan squinted.  
"What, un?" I looked over towards the swings, and just as Hidan had said, Sasori wasn't there.

Worried, I immediately stood up, scanning the area for the little red-head.

"Sasori, un?" I called. "Where are you?"

There was no reply at all.

"It's ok, He's probably around somewhere..." Hidan stated, standing up.  
"I don't see him, un!" I bellowed, looking around. "Sasori!" I cried again. "Sasori, where are you?"

Suddenly, a slight mumble came from the outside of the park, inside the small woodland area.

Sasori.

I dashed towards the mumbles, followed by Hidan.

"Sasori, where are you?" I asked, scanning the trees.  
"U-Up here..." Was the shaky reply I recieved.

Oh fuck no.

I looked up towards where the voice was coming from; and there was Sasori, curled around the branch of a large oak tree.

About 20ft up in the air.

"Sasori, what the fuck are you doing, un?" I screamed, running to the bottom of the tree.  
"Y-You told me to climb a tree..." Sasori whimpered, shaking.  
"I didn't mean literally, un!" I cried, holding my hands against the tree. "Get down!"  
"I-I cant..." Was Sasori's simple reply, as he slipped down the branch more, barely hanging on.  
"Sasori, don't let go, un!" I warned, trying to think of a way we could get him down safely. "Hidan help!" I turned around towards my friend.

Being the idiot he was, Hidan had his phone out, recording Sasori slowly slipping from the tree.

"What the fuck are you doing, un?" I cried, slapping the phone out of Hidan's grasp.  
"Filming some sick shit!" Hidan grinned, reaching down to pick up his phone, which I currently had my foot on.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, un?" I bellowed, slapping my silver-haired friend across the face.  
Hidan gave me an angry look. "I aught to beat the crap out of you! I've done so much for you and all you do is fuck ar-"

At that moment, a flash of red and black crossed my eyes, and Hidan was completely out of the picture.

I looked down onto the ground, only to see Sasori, lying on top of a groaning Hidan.

"T-The fuck happened...?" Hidan groaned, half conscious. Sasori quickly sat up, staring down at the now unconscious Hidan.

"I-Is he ok...?" The red-head stuttered, poking Hidan's cheek lightly.

"Yeah, un. He can survive almost anything, just give him a few minutes..." I said, pulling the shaken Sasori off of him. "You ok, un?".  
Sasori nodded in reply, brushing down his clothing. "I'm sorry I frightened you..." He muttered.  
"That's ok, un..." I responded. "Now come on, lets get back to the park. Hidan will come round soon..." I said, pulling Sasori away.

"So what now...?" Sasori asked, staring at me.  
"Lets just go back, un..." I muttered, grabbing the red-heads hand and walking back to the park.  
"Will you go on the swings with me?" Sasori questioned as I sat down on the bench.  
"Sorry, un. I don't like getting a cold butt." I stated, sitting on my bag.  
"You can sit on me if you like..." Sasori offered, looking towards the swing. I raised an eyebrow.  
"No thanks, un." I smirked, getting my phone out.  
"Who're they?" Sasori asked, looking towards the left side of the playground.

I turned my head; Noticing a group of idiots from my school. About 3 jocks, Mary-Sue (The sluttiest girl alive.) and her beef-cake boyfriend, Marty-Stu. I groaned quietly.

"Just don't talk to them, ok, un?" I whispered, getting ready to play some crappy game on my phone.

"Ok!" Sasori smiled, running off towards the jungle-jim.

"Hey, Iwa!" I heard a deep voice call. I sighed, turning my head towards the group.  
"What, un?" I drawled, a bored expression crossing my face.  
"Who's your friend?" Beef-cake smirked, pulling his under-dressed closer towards him.  
"Some kid, un." I replied, turning back towards my phone.

I heard numerous foot-steps trudging towards me; Sighing, I looked up.

"Care to fuck off, un?" I glared.  
"Nope." Beef-cake smirked. "What's in your bag?"

"Body parts, un." I said seriously, patting the bag. "Don't tell anyone."

Beef-cake gave me a dumb expression, tilting his over-sized head; The dumbass probably believed me. His girlfriend, Slutty-Sue sighed, strutting towards me.

"Cut the crap, Iwa." She pouted, sitting next to me. "Marty's just having fun..." She smiled, leaning her head onto my shoulder.  
"Please remove yourself from my shoulder, un. I don't want your tan ruining my coat." I stated, flicking the girl in the head.  
Slutty-Sue giggled in reply, nuzzling me cheek. "Aw, cuties like you shouldn't be mean to innocent little girls..." She whispered into my ear in a seductive voice.

She honestly thought she was getting somewhere.

I was actually surprised the beef-cake hadn't punched me yet; Then again, he probably not thought I was a crazed slasher.

Mary-Sue trailed her hand over towards my crotch, squeezing my thighs.

"Get off your phone, silly boy..." She mused, giggling flirtatiously.

_**Normal POV**_

Sasori giggled whilst running through the jungle-jim, He felt so high up. Just as he was about to go down the icy slide, the red-head heard a high-pitched voice giggle.

Wanting to investigate, the red-head made his way towards a small hole. Peeping through, he spotted Deidara being touched by a poorly dressed girl.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasori crouched down, getting a better look at the scene.

Deidara didn't want the girl to be touching him like that.

Deidara didn't like that.

Sasori didn't like that either.

_**Mary-Sue's POV**_

I giggled while leaning closer towards Deidara's ear, licking his ear-lobe. I was _this _close to fooling the idiot with my looks.

Sure, he was cute and all; But Marty is my one and true love.

"Oh come on, you know you want me..." I smiled, nuzzling Deidara's ear.  
"No, un. I really don't." The blonde stated, turning his head away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my best fucking friend, bitch?"A gruff voice yelled. I raised my head, looking towards a silver-haired male from my school. He was that Hidan kid; An idiot, but you shouldn't mess with him.

I scowled slightly, pulling away and standing up.

"Come on Marty, This loser doesn't deserve our presence..." I smirked, joining arms with my boyfriend, who grunted in reply.

At that moment, Hidan sat down, signalling for me and Marty to move.

I smiled seductively, whispering into Marty's ear. "I'll give you a blow job in the jungle-jim..."

Marty turned towards me, smiling and nodding in reply.

As we made our way to the iced-over jungle-jim, I heard Hidan yelling numerous cusses at us; Resulting in an eye roll from me, and a confused expression from Marty.

I quickly climbed up the cold ladder of the jungle-jim, followed by Marty. As we arrived at the top, I pulled him to the more secured area, kissing him passionately.

Marty lifted me up, holding me against the wall of the jungle-jim. I moaned loudly, nibbling his ear.

"I want more than a blow job..." He smirked, kissing me. I smiled, pushing him away slightly.  
"Go get a condom then..."

Marty smirked, putting me down.

"Get ready..." He ordered, turning around and running off. I smiled, adjusting my shirt.

Suddenly, I noticed a light humming sound coming from the slide. I didn't want anyone interrupting me and Marty's later actions, so I went to investigate.

When I reached the slide, no-one was there. I could of sworn I had heard someone humming.

"Hello...?" I called, looking around.

The same humming sound continued. A strange chill ran up my spine, and I quickly turned around; Receiving the shock of my life.

"Hello, Mary-Sue." A young red-head, wearing strange clothes, smiled.  
"Who the fuck are you?" I snapped, leaning on one hip.

The freak stepped closer, smiling even more.

"Do you want to play with me?" He asked, completely ignoring my previous question.  
"No..." I said, holding onto the bar of the slide as the strange boy edged closer.  
"But I want to play, I can even suggest a game..." The red-head smiled, less than a meter away from me. "How about..." He mused, smiling sweetly, now less than 30 centimeters away from me.

I wasn't buying any of this freak's crap. I was about to tell him to fuck off, until his smile suddenly disappeared. He no longer had a childish smile plastered onto his face; It was now a dark glare. The red-head's eyes seemed cold and emotionless, the eyes of a killer.

"Tag." He stated, his voice now heartless and sharp. Just as the boy had said the word, both of his gloved hands reached out towards me, roughly pushing me.

Before I knew it, I was flying in mid-air. I then heard a soft thud; And lastly, I saw nothing but darkness.

_**Sasori's POV**_

I smiled down at the girl's body. She wouldn't be touching Deidara any more.

_**Ahh!**_

_**Wow, what a crazy chapter.**_

_**My first time writing in Sasori's POV, so much detail. Notice the sarcasm. **_

_**Aha, I hope you enjoyed that chapter^^**_

_**Please review^^**_


	11. Betrayal

_**So the last chapter was absolute madness.**_

_**Over 60 reviews? I'm so happy :') Seriously, I love reading the reviews you all put, they really make my day! That's the most amount of views I've ever gotten on a fic...Ever. **_

_**So free virtual cookies for you all!^^ **_

_**This chapter wont be as long as the recent ones. Well, I don't really know, It might be. I kind of make stuff up as I go along when it comes to writing stories. **_

_**So anyway, Your reviews are amazing, and so are you all!^^ So please enjoy!**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I heard a soft thump coming from towards the jungle-jim.

Thinking the worst, I stood up; My bag hitting the floor.

"Sasori, un?" I yelled, checking to see if the red-head was ok.

I light groaning sound was heard from towards the slide, and I'm sure my heart skipped a beat.

"Dei, just sit the fuck down..." Hidan mumbled. He was still feeling rather grumpy ever after a flying red-head plummeted on-top of him.  
"I think Sasori's hurt..." I replied, edging closer towards the slide.

Once again, my ears had been right. There lay a figure, lying down on his or her back in the snow. I approached with caution, wondering what I should do next.

As I monitored the body, I noticed that it wasn't Sasori; Which I was relieved about. Instead, it was Mary-Sue.

Before I go into detail about what I saw, I'm going to make one thing clear: If I ever seem worried about anyone, Including red-headed brats with no fashion sense, I'm really not. I just don't want to take the blame for whatever happened.

I stared down at the body. It was at that moment I noticed how poorly dressed Mary-Sure was. She was wearing an extremely short skirt, and what seemed to be a halter top. In such cold weather, wearing that type of clothing is just plain stupid.

I quickly brushed off my fashion rant, kneeling down in front of the form.

"Hello, un...?" I greeted, not really wanting to touch her.

A light mumble came from Mary-Sue, signalling that she was at least slightly conscious.  
"What happened, un?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly.  
"B-Boy..." Mary-Sue mumbled, turning her head, and wincing in pain.  
"Don't move you head, un! You're obviously hurt..." I snapped, reaching for my phone.

Sure, I hated the girl; But I wasn't heartless enough to leave her in the snow, screaming in agony.

...Although that sounded slightly appealing.

Before I changed my mind, I quickly dialed the ever-so-familiar 3 digit number, asking for an ambulance.

"She appears to be slightly responsive, un..." I informed the lady. "Not at all stable though, You should come quick...".

But not too quick.

Ignore that.

At that moment, Sasori came rushing up to us, looking slightly panicked.  
"What happened to her...?" The red-head asked, looking down at Mary-Sue.  
"I think she slipped and fell, un..." I mumbled, looking towards Sasori. "May I use your coat to cover her up please? The lady on the phone says she needs to stay warm..."  
"No...Sorry..." Sasori mumbled, giving Mary-Sue an innocent look.  
"Why not, un...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because this material is itchy; I don't think she'll like it..." The red-head stated, kneeling down next to the half-conscious blonde. "I hope you get well soon, Mary-Sue!" He giggled, patting her neck.

Mary-Sue let out a cry of pain, attempting to lean forward, but failing miserably. For some reason, as soon as Sasori caught her eye, she let out a cry of panic. Sasori gave her a surprised expression, his bottom lip wobbling slightly.

"I-I don't think she likes me..." The red-head quivered, looking sad.  
"No-one likes you, un..." I smirked. Sasori quickly looked at me, his large eyes watery. "I'm just kidding!" I reassured him, patting his hooded-head.  
"Oh...Ok!" He giggled, standing up. "Can you push me on the swing now?"

I shook my head in reply. "Sorry, un...". Sasori's smile faltered,but he seemed ok. Nodding towards me. he ran off towards the swings.

"I-Iwa..." A shaky voice murmured. I looked down at Mary-Sue, raising an eyebrow. "T-That boy..." She started, obviously referring to Sasori.  
"Look, un, He's not my brother, ok?" I rolled my eyes. Mary-Sue tried to shake her head, wincing painfully.  
"H-He pushed me..." She whispered, scared that the red-head would hear.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I only thought Sasori 'changed' around me; Obviously not.

"O-Off that..." Mary-sue continued, referring to the jungle-jim. I gave her a shocked expression, not wanting to look like I was familiar with Sasori's changes.

This wasn't normal.

First, Sasori was harming creatures. Now, People?

I couldn't stand for that. Even if he's been growing on me (Which he hasn't.), I couldn't stand for it.

What if I was next? Or a family member? Or a friend?

Sasori had obviously intended to kill Mary-Sue; Why would he push her off and expect her not to tell anyone?

Just thinking about the situation I was now in made me shiver. I had to tell someone; Anyone.

_**Later **_

I was sat at the table with Mum, Dad, Sasori, and Hidan.

Mum had invited him to come over, after our shocking day.

Everyone in the neighborhood heard about Mary-Sue's accident. She had broken a few parts in her neck, her ankle, and a few ribs. Most people were just thankful that she was alive though.

All 5 of us were sitting in an extremely awkward silence, none of us knowing what to say.

I gave an uncertain glance towards Sasori, still afraid of what his next plans were. Dad seemed to notice this, and sighed gently, looking towards the red-head.  
"Mary-Sue's parents say that you pushed her..." He stated in a serious tone.  
"That's not true!" Sasori replied, his eyes widening slightly. "We were just playing...".

Dad nodded slightly, looking rather unsure.

"And did you see what happened?" Mum piped up, looking at me. I swallowed my mouthful of food, about to answer.

This was my moment. If my parents knew the truth, they would have Sasori shipped back to the orphanage in no time; Which means we would all be safe.

Just as I was about to answer, Hidan interrupted me.  
"She slipped..." He stated, putting down his cutlery.

I couldn't believe what Hidan had just said. My best friend, lying to my parents like that. He knew I didn't like Sasori, He knew full well I wanted him gone.

Sasori smiled slightly, looking down at his plate. I noticed him cutting his carrots into little shapes, like stars.

It annoyed me so much how mum and dad believed Hidan, deciding that Sasori would never hurt another person.

"Can't you eat normally, un?" I spat, referring to Sasori's weird way of cutting carrots.  
Sasori paused, holding his knife and fork against his plate. "I am eating normally." He stated, cutting a small rabbit-shape out of a large carrot.  
"Yeah, Maybe in Transylvania, or whatever country you're from..." I murmured, enough for everyone to hear.  
"Incidentally, I'm from Russia. Transylvania isn't even a country, It's a part of Romania." Sasori replied, continuing to cut shapes into his food.  
"You're such a freak..." I glared, seething almost.  
"Deidara!" Mum warmed, glancing at me.  
" I don't want anymore talk like that, alright?" Dad added, setting down his cutlery.  
"But why does he have to act like that, un?" I cried, slamming my glass down. "Everyone takes the piss out of me because of him!"  
"Maybe you need some different friends." Dad suggested, giving me a soft look.  
"Maybe you should send him back to the retard camp, where he belongs, un!" I bellowed.  
"Deidara!" Mum and Dad yelled in union.

Sasori looked up at me sadly, a surprised expression on his face.

"Apologize to your brother." Dad demanded, nodding his head towards the red-head.  
"He's not my _fucking _brother!" I snapped, standing up, and storming off.

I noticed Sasori turn his head, watching me get away.

**Later, Deidara's POV.**

That night, I was sulking in my room. I hadn't replied to Hidan's messages, or 142 missed calls. I didn't want to.

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging coming from outside my window. Wanting to know what was going on, I opened it, peeping my head out.

"Hello, un?" I called out, looking around.  
"Ah, Deidara." Dad called, walking along the snowy pavement.  
"What're you doing...?" I asked, leaning out more.  
"Well, I was just finishing your punishment." Dad replied, holding up a hammer. I tilted my head in reply, wanting him to continue.

"Your behavior at the dinner table today was absolutely appalling. You won't be going in your tree-house for some time, I've installed a lock onto the door and windows." Dad exclaimed, pocketing the spare nails.

My eyes widened. Dad and I had built that tree-house when I was 8. It was the only place I could truly be alone.

"W-What, un?" I cried, almost falling out of the window.  
"Don't start; You get the keys back when you say you're sorry to your brother" Dad informed me, getting ready to come back inside. "Now get to bed."

I grumbled the most foul words I could think of, whilst closing my windows.

Today was the worst.

I sighed, turning towards my bed, hoping that some well-earned sleep would help cure my anger.

Just as I got into bed, I heard a knock at the door.

"What, un?" I moaned, sitting up completely.

The door slowly opened, revealing the one person who I least wanted to see; Sasori.

"Get out, un." I demanded, wanting the little rodent to stay clear of my room. Sasori simply shook his head, closing the door. I raised my eyebrows, bringing my covers up to my chin. Sasori walked over to the end of my bed, crawling onto it.  
"I want to sleep with you..." He mumbled, trying to get under the covers.  
I went pale. "W-What, un?" I cried.

Even if Sasori was just my adopted brother, sex with him wouldn't feel right!

Sasori tilted his head slightly, surprised by my reply. "What's wrong? We slept with each other the other night...".  
"We did no such thing, un!" I snapped, feeling my face go red.  
"Why're you so red? I slept with mummy and daddy the night before, they didn't mind..." The red-head informed me, making me feel sick.  
"First of all, un; Don't call them that. Second of all; My parents are not pedophiles." I replied, glaring slightly.  
"Why would they be pedophiles...?"Sasori questioned, tilting his head.

Realization finally struck me.

"...You meant sleeping in the same bed, didn't you, un?" I asked, feeling rather stupid. Sasori nodded in reply.  
"What else would I mean...?" He asked, looking confused. I blushed even more.  
"Never mind, un..." I mumbled, shooing Sasori away. "Now please leave..."

Sasori shook his head in reply, leaning his face near mine. My eyes widened, and I felt myself go even redder.

"W-What are you doing, un...?" I whispered, Sasori's eyes staring into mine. The red-head giggled, nuzzling our noses together.  
"Just looking at your face, It's pretty!" He smiled, shifting towards the headboard of the bed, slipping underneath the covers.  
"You've said that, un..." I grumbled, doing the same.

Sasori smiled, edging closer to me, our stomachs almost touching.  
"And I won't stop..." He smiled, closing his eyes.

It was at this point, I realized Sasori was trying to trick me with his sweetness, once again.

I wasn't going to let him hurt me.

"Sasori, un?" I mumbled, watching the red-head open his large eyes.  
"Yes...?" He replied, smiling slightly.  
"I know you pushed her, un. You may be fooling the others; but you're not fooling me. I won't let you get away with this. I'll catch you out." I informed the red-head, looking at him seriously.

Sasori smiled sweetly in reply, nuzzling into my neck. "I highly doubt that..." He stated.  
"Why did you push her, un?" I asked, ignoring Sasori's signs of affection.  
"I did it for you..." He whispered, sounding slightly sad.  
"For me, un?" I tilted my head slightly, causing Sasori to nuzzle himself into my neck even more, nodding.  
"For you..." He repeated in a light whisper. "You're mine...".

A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead; I wasn't exactly used to Sasori's obsessive behavior on this level.

"You're sick, un." I stated. Sasori looked up at me, a stray tear running down his pale cheek.  
"I know..." He replied, kissing my cheek.

_**That chapter was slightly pointless I think...But oh well, It's something^^ I hope you enjoyed it, I will be updating soon^^ **_

_**Please review!^^**_


	12. Sadistic

_**Sort of quick update, this chapter will only be short^^ It's pretty much just to show how sadistic Sasori can really be. I hope you enjoy it though^^ Sadistic little red-heads are always the best.**_

_**Please review!^^ **_

_**Deidara's POV**_

Me, Mum, and Sasori were walking through the aisles of the grocery store.

Sasori, being the 'Little Angel' he is, was holding onto the side of the shopping trolley, whilst my mother was pushing it.

I, however, was trailing them, around 2 meters away, probably looking like a complete stalker.

"Deidara, do we need any milk...?" Mum asked, turning her head slightly.  
"Yeah, un. I gave the last pint to Fluffy." I replied, stretching my arms behind my head.  
"Deidara, If you keep giving Fluffy milk, she'll get very ill...". Mum responded, giving me a concerned glance.  
I frowned in reply. "No she wont, un...".

Fluffy, was my cat. She was 5 years old now, and my second best friend, next to Hidan. I haven't mentioned Fluffy yet, because she's always out and about, exploring the woodland area.

"Actually..." Sasori piped up, turning around, still holding onto the trolley. "Older cats don't have the enzyme lactase to break the milk down." He stated, giving me a friendly smile. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, really, un?" I replied, crossing my arms.

Sasori nodded happily, obviously thinking he had taught me something.

"So, You're calling my cat old, un?" I growled slightly. Sasori's eyes widened.  
"No, no!" He began, looking worried. "I would never offend such a beautiful creature!"

I rolled my eyes in reply, picking up a packet of cookies and tossing them into the trolley.

"Damn it, I forgot to get some bread..." I heard Mum mutter, inspecting the items in the trolley. "Deidara, would you be so kind to go and get some please?" She asked, looking at me hopefully. I scrunched my eyebrows in reply.  
"No way. Get Sasori to do it instead, un!" I yelled, looking at the red-head, who was still holding onto the trolley.  
Mum sighed. "Fine, I'll go..." She muttered, walking down the aisle.

I noticed Sasori purse his lips slightly, his grip tightening on the trolley. Suddenly, he looked up at me, smiling.

"Deidara..." He started, tilting his head.  
"What, un?" I replied, leaning against a shelf.  
"I want to tell you something..." The red-head stated, looking into my eyes.  
"And that i-

At that very moment, I was interrupted by a trashy-looking Mother strutting down the aisle, pushing a pram, with a chubby baby sitting in, screaming his head off.

I glanced towards the infant and sighed slightly; Babies will be babies.

I caught Sasori checking out the child too, smiling at it, catching it's attention.

"Hello little baby..." He smiled, waving childishly at it.

I was half-expecting the baby to laugh, or at least stop crying.

Instead, it screamed louder, seemingly terrified of the red-headed boy.

I smirked at the horrified expression currently plastered on Sasori's face.

Before I knew it, Sasori was approaching the baby, kneeling down in front of it.

"What is wrong...?" He asked, tilting his head.

One side of my brain wanted to see what would happen next; The other half demanded that I warn Sasori what the consequences of getting too close to a trashy-Mother's child were.

Ah, fuck it.

The baby continued to cry, large, fat tears rolling down its cheek.

Sasori then pinched the infants cheek, a little too tightly.

"Stop crying!" He giggled, tilting his head. The baby continued wailing, so Sasori decided that the best option was to pick the poor child up, and bounce him up and down.

Lots.

"Cheer up, baby! Cheer up!" He cooed, giggling.

I was about to tell Sasori to stop touching the baby, and to put it back, but I was interrupted by a very annoyed-sounding woman.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She bellowed, approaching Sasori with a harsh glare. Sasori smiled.  
"I'm trying to cheer up the little baby!" He smiled, kissing the baby on the head.

That was probably about it for the child's Mother, as she snatched the infant from Sasori's grasp, and put him back into his pram.

After this, she approached Sasori again, pushing the red-head onto the floor.

"If you ever touch my child again, I'll fucking kill you..." She seethed, glaring down at the shocked red-head.

I raised an eyebrow at the woman's aggressive behavior. Sasori looked like a lost puppy, not really understanding what had just happened.

With that; The woman quickly left, pushing the screaming child away.

I sighed, approaching Sasori, who was currently sniffling.

"Don't cry, un..." I drawled, helping the red-head up. "You brought that one on yourself...".

Sasori didn't reply. Instead, he pulled me into a tight hug, nuzzling my neck, once again.

_**Later**_

Me and Sasori decided not to tell Mum about the recent incident which had just occurred. Though she did question why I was letting Sasori cling to my arm, and hold my hand; Which I didn't reply to.

As we were lining up at the counter, I noticed the same woman walking past us, pushing the same pram. Thankfully, the child had shut up by now.

I then noticed that the woman had turned her back, looking at numerous make-up cosmetics.

Unfortunately, she had also caught Sasori's eye.

We were only about a meter away from her, and Mum had her back turned. Sasori made sure of that, as he glanced towards the back of her head. Shortly after that, he glanced towards me, and I made sure to look away, just so I could witness whatever the red-head was planning.

After a few seconds, Sasori edged closer to the pram, wrapping his small fingers around the handle. I wasn't sure what to do next.

Should I stop him?

Or should I leave him be?

I didn't want to face the consequences of stopping the red-head.

Before I had properly made up my mind, I noticed Sasori return to his usual spot, behind Mum. Raising an eyebrow, my eyes drifted towards where the pram was.

Or where it used to be.

Sasori had pushed it, sending it racing down the shopping aisle, screaming baby intact.

I glanced towards the red-head, giving him a strange expression. Sasori smiled in reply, edging closer, holding my hand.

"Why, un...?" I whispered, lowering my head. Sasori looked up, whispering into my ear.

"Because he interrupted you..." He replied in the same monotone; Kissing my cheek again.

_**Oh Sasori; You little bastard. **_

_**Aha, yeah...Short chapter...But I'll be updating tomorrow-ish, and that chapter will be a lot longer^^**_

_**Please review!^^**_


	13. Murder

_**It's that time again! **_

_**I really need to think of an update schedule...The thing is, I can only write a decent piece of work when I feel like it, I don't really have a time-limit! **_

_**I'm hoping to add a little more romance into this... **_

_**This fic is now a teenager; 13 today :') They grow up so quickly... **_

_**Ahh...Anyway, please enjoy and review!^^ **_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I whistled to myself, walking through the hall-way. I was heading to the kitchen, to pick up a snack.

"I'm afraid I may have made a mistake..." I heard a deep voice murmur from the living-room. I couldn't identify who the speaker was, but they sounded extremely familiar. "I think there could be something wrong with Sasori...".

Raising an eyebrow, I tip-toed towards the entrance to the living room, hiding behind the door. I leaned slightly, peeping my head through. The deep voice belonged to none other that Mr. Jiraiya, the nice old-man from the orphanage; Sitting with my parents.

"What?" Dad asked, sounding slightly surprised. "What do you mean? We haven't had any trouble with him...".  
"Trouble had obviously had a way of finding him..." Jiraiya replied, crossing his arms.  
"What kind of trouble?" Mum piped up, tilting her head.  
"Two children got into a fight; There he is..." Jiraiya began, holding his arms out. "Someone gets caught stealing; There he is again...".  
"So? That doesn't mean anything." Dad interrupted, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"Let him finish..." Mum replied, waiting for the grey-haired man to continue.  
"After I heard about the girl in the park, I called Sasori's old school..." Jiraiya started, maintaining eye-contact with my parents. "While he was there, there was a boy, who fell with a pair of scissors in his hand, and accidentally stabbed himself through the jaw; Sasori was there again..." Jiraiya looked down is frustration.  
"I don't understand." Dad began, his eyes narrowing. "He _accidentally_ stabbed himself through the jaw, so what?".  
"The most troubling thing is the Sabaku house fire..." The silver-haired man admitted, maintaining his serious expression. "I checked into it further; It was arson."

Mum gave Jiraiya a shocked expression, blinking a few times.

"They have never found the person who did it." Jiraiya continued, pursing his lips.  
"What are you suggesting?" Dad snapped, glaring slightly. "You're saying that Sasori did it?"  
"It's hard to believe that Sasori could do such a thing but...It's possible." Jiraiya replied, nodding his head.

My eyes widened dramatically; So I wasn't the only one who was suspicious of Sasori. (I always _did _feel a connection towards Jiraiya.)

"We've had no problems with him though; Especially none like that..." Mum informed Jiraiya, frowning slightly.  
"I've tried to contact the Russian orphanage where Sasori was raised; I think we need to know what we're dealing with..." Jiraiya answered, leaning towards my parents.  
"No; I'll tell you what we're dealing with." Dad began, putting his foot down. "We're dealing with a 15 year-old boy, who's an orphan. If we have any problems, we'll take him to the family doctor."

Jiraiya sighed, standing up.

"I'll call you as soon as I find anything else out..." He murmured, making his leave.

I overheard Dad cussing to himself as Jiraiya left.

Sighing, I made my leave; Deciding to check and see if Dad had unlocked my tree-house yet.

Whilst trudging along the cold, slushy snow, I noticed Jiraiya getting into his car, and driving away. I wish my parents had given Jiraiya a chance to tell them more about Sasori; It was rather interesting. Either way, I couldn't really imagine Sasori burning down his home, with his adopted parents and siblings inside.

Ok, I could totally imagine that.

As I was walking towards my tree-house, a blur of red was in the corner of my eye. Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head, noticing Sasori walking along the visible road.  
The road was completely deserted, no cars in sight. This was usual though, as my house was located on the out-skirts of town.  
Sasori looked like he was planing something. His face was plain, and emotionless; Different from his usual smiley attire.

I then noticed Jiraiya's car come into sight, driving carefully along the icy road.

The next thing I new, Sasori had thrown himself in front of Jiraiya's car, causing the silver-haired man to slam down onto his breaks, stopping just in front of Sasori's small frame.

"Sasori, what the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya cried, stepping out of his car.  
Sasori was hunched down and shaking. I was tempted to run over; But what the red-head had done was no accident. He did it for a reason. I hid behind a tree, watching the scene unfold.  
"Sasori? Say something..." Jiraiya said, kneeling down next to the shaking boy. I heard a dark chuckle from Sasori, and the next thing I knew, the red-head was holding up a hammer, swinging it towards Jiraiya's head.

I yelled out to Jiraiya, telling him to look out. I was too late.

The hammer collided with the silver-haired male's skull, causing him to cry out in pain. Sasori gave him a sinister glare, smashing the hammer into his head again. Blood splattered onto the red-head's cheek, causing him to chuckle.  
I wanted to throw up. I had just seen Sasori murder someone I knew; Someone I actually liked. I was about to make a run for it; Until I caught the red-head's eye.

"Deidara..." He cooed, ushering me over. I stared at Sasori for a few seconds; Deciding that the best option was to follow his orders, rather than being pummeled to death by a hammer.

I shuffled over towards the grinning red-head, trying not to look at Jiraiya's corpse.

"W-Why did you do it...?" I muttered, looking down towards my feet.  
"He was going to take me away from you." Sasori replied, reaching out towards me. I ignored him, fighting back my tears.

After a few seconds of awkward, and terrifying silence, Sasori spoke.  
"Help me hide the body." The red-head demanded, standing up. He was much shorter than me, yet still terrifying.  
"N-No, un..." I whimpered, my eyes tearful. "I don't want anything to do with this...".  
Sasori glared, pressing his small body up against mine, pressing our noses together. "Please help me...After all, you are the killer."

Before I could figure out what Sasori meant, he thrust the hammer into my palm, my fingerprints infecting it.  
My eyes widened. If someone was to find the hammer, all fingers would be pointed towards me. I had no other choice.

Shaking, I grabbed hold of Jiraiya's cold shoes. His feet felt stiff. Sasori smiled and gently took hold of the silver-haired man's large hands. Together we carried the body towards the woods, which was right next to the road, thankfully.

I shut my eyes as tight as they went as we rolled the body down a steep, snowy hill. The snow at the bottom was so deep that Jiraiya had almost been covered completely, Which thankfully meant that I didn't have to help bury the body.

Sasori looked up at me, smiling sweetly.

"I love you, Deidara." The red-head stated, holding both of my hands.

I didn't reply; I couldn't.

I looked down, feeling Sasori's eyes scanning me.

"Don't you love me back?" He giggled, leaning towards me.  
"You don't know what love is, un." I replied, still avoiding eye-contact.

I could almost hear Sasori's smile vanish, as he released my hands.

"I see..." He murmured to himself, sadly.

_**All this wait for a tiny chapter?**_

_**Kill me. Kill me now. **_

_**I'm sorry about this, I was planning it to be much longer T.T**_

_**Anyway, please review!**_


	14. Hate

_**Ah, Finally time for an update. **_

_**I'm not sure if this chapter will be long or short, so you and I will just have to wait and find out. **_

_**I really need to get this story going... **_

_**I have some evil plans though... **_

_**Very evil. **_

_**Ok, well (Try to...) enjoy, and review^^**_

_**Deidara's POV **_

"Dei, what the fuck's wrong with you?" A gruff voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I sighed, slowly turning my head towards the silver-haired male, who was currently making himself a sandwich in my kitchen.  
"Nothing, un." I replied, watching Hidan slap several layers of Nutella onto a piece of bread.  
"Yeah, well you seem distant." The Jashinist grumbled, abandoning his horrific excuse of a sandwich. "What's the little freak done now?" He smirked.

My eyes narrowed; Should I tell Hidan?

No, That would be unbelievably stupid. Hidan has a mouth the size of Jupiter.

Actually, Jupiter is much smaller.

...I'll just inform you now that Jupiter has a tremendous radius of 69,911 kilometers and had a surface area of 61,418,738,571 km.

Yet it is still smaller than Hidan's mouth.

Ok, I'll stop ranting now.

I decided to keep my mouth shut about Jiraiya, and just make up some random excuse.  
"He's done nothing, un. Just gets on my nerves a bit, y'know?"  
Hidan smirked and returned back to his sandwich.  
"Well if he pisses you off any more, just tell me; I'll sort the little bastard out for you." The silver-haired male chanted, lifting the beastly sandwich to his lips.  
"N-No, un..." I made-out, raising my eyebrows. "Just don't talk to him, ok?"  
Hidan grunted in reply, mostly because he was in the middle of mauling a sandwich the size of Jup-

I will not go there.

However, I had to make sure that Hidan kept his distance from Sasori, or there would be serious trouble.

Then again, Hidan _did _help out the red-head.

Still.

I noticed Hidan shift closer towards me, a confused expression plastered onto his face. I raised my eyebrow at this, leaning onto the counter-island, positioned in the middle of the kitchen.  
"You really haven't been yourself recently, fuck-face." He stated, leaning next to me.  
"I haven't, un?" I replied, tilting my head. "How weird."  
The next thing I knew, a large hand had taken a firm grip around my chin. I glared at my silver-haired friends, attempting to pull away.  
"What the hell un?" I bellowed. "Get the fuck off!"  
"No." Hidan stated, pulling my face closer towards his.

My eyes widened, our faces inches apart.

"You're my best friend, Dei." He began, giving me a serious expression, which I had never seen before. "I don't want some fuck-nut messing with you. So if anyone's upsetting you in any way, tell me, and I'll fucking ring that bastard's neck."  
I smiled slightly at Hidan's over-protectiveness, despite his grip around my chin. Just as I had nodded in reply, The Jashinist had pulled me into a hug.

At this point, my eyes were probably about 10 times as big as they should be.

"H-Hidan, un..." I muttered in surprise, not objecting to the hug.  
"You're a bitch, but I really like you..." Hidan admitted.

Just then, Hidan pulled away, resting his fingers around my chin again, just not as tightly, Before I knew it, he was pulling my face closer towards his.

My first kiss was about to happen.

Our lips were now millimeters apart, and my eyes were closed.

This was it...

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"  
I felt Hidan quickly pull away, and I snapped my eyes open.

_No. _

Standing at the doorway, was Sasori.  
I couldn't read his expression; This was bad.  
Hidan glared at the red-head.

"Yes, you fucking were." He snapped, pushing past him, making his leave.

I so badly wanted to call after him, but that would just make the situation even worse. I glanced towards the red-head, my knees shaking.  
"What's that look for?" He asked, tilting his head.

Just as I was about to reply, I was silenced by the soft footsteps of Sasori, who was now walking towards me. I wanted to run, but my feet seemed to be stuck.

"I did save you, after all..." He smiled, now standing in front of me.  
"H-How, un?" I snapped, trying my best not to sound bitter.  
"He was about to defile you." The red-head stated, smiling slightly at me.

That was it.

"No he wasn't, un!" I cried, glaring down towards Sasori. "You have no idea how long I'd been waiting for that moment! Then you had to come along and fuck it all up, didn't you?" I barred my teeth at the shorter boy, grabbing hold of his collar. "What the fuck is wrong with you, un? You ruin everything for me! I hate you so much!"

It was then, that I realized what I had just done.

Judging by Sasori's cold expression, I had gone way to far.

"Hate is a very strong word." He stated, reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek. I flinched slightly at the coldness of the boy's hand, waiting for the worst.  
Sasori stood on his tip-toes, brushing his cheek against mine, in a loving manner. He then brought his lips to my ear, brushing them against my lobe.  
"I wont let nasty men like him hurt you..." The red-head whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

With that, Sasori quickly left the room.

At this point I was shaking uncontrollably, I should really be used to this by now.

_**Later**_

I was sitting on my bed, trying to remember exactly what had gone on a few hours ago.

Hidan had almost kissed me.

My best friend, who I had known since I was 6, had _almost _kissed me.

I was deep in thought, until my Mother barged in. I jumped back, staring at her in annoyance.

"There's a thing called knocking, un." I stated. Mum gave me a worried look, sitting on the end of my bed.  
"Deidara..." She whispered, staring at me in a sympathetic-like manner. I raised my eyebrow, leaning forward slightly.  
"Whatever happened, It wasn't me, un!" I glared, throwing my arms in the air. Mum shook her head in reply, placing her hand on-top of mine.  
"Hidan..." She stated, sadness in her eyes. "H-He's been hit by a car..."

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

"W-What...?" I stuttered, trying to confirm what my mother had just said.  
"H-He's at the hospital..." She began, squeezing my hand lightly. "In critical condition..." She then let out a light sigh. "They don't know who did it, there were no cameras around...You can visit him once his condition gets stable..."  
"You mean _if _his condition gets stable, un." I bitterly replied, trying my best not to cry.  
"Deidara, don't you dare think like that!" She snapped, a rare, angry expression forming.

I gave her a bitter expression, tears now running down my cheeks.

"Deidara, I know it's hard..." She began, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But you have to remain positive. We're going camping tomorrow, that will be fun!" Mum smiled, squeezing my shoulder in a friendly manner.

Camping.

I completely forgot.

It's our tradition. Every year, me, Mum, and Dad all go camping in the countryside, to get away from the city. I used to love camping as a kid, now, I completely hate it.

I hate it even more, considering the fact that we have to bring Sasori.

Sasori.

He did this to Hidan; I know he did. I don't know how he managed to find a car, but he did.

And I hated him for it.

_**Not a long chapter T.T I apologize. **_

_**It seems I am having a very boring day. **_

_**And have very boring ideas.**_

_**Just to let you know, I will not be killing Hidan. I cannot kill Hidan. Honestly, he's too funny.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter...**_

_**I really need to stop using the word 'enjoy'. I've used it at least once on every damn chapter. To think I could use so many other words...**_

_**Liked  
**__**Appreciated  
**__**Felt satisfied with  
**__**Felt it was worthwhile  
**__**Fancied  
**__**Took pleasure of  
**__**Got a kick out of**_

_**Yeah, I'm going to stop now. **_

_**So yeah, Please review^^**_


	15. Camping

_**Ah, Update time! My updates are getting less frequent, and I'm sorry about that. **_

_**So! What's happened recently...*Checks* **_

_**...Ok; Sasori's a psychopath...We already know that though. I'm just going to make it clear, that Hidan will be okay. He'll be back to his usual Hidan-self soon. **_

_**Also, I'd like to thank ReEna-Kk for drawing the first ever piece of fanart for Evil Innocence! I'm really over the moon about that; I've never had fanart drawn for any of my fics, so that really made my day. No, year. They're amazing too, check them out!^^ I've put the links at the bottom of the page.**_

_**I'd also like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, they really make me feel all happy and warm^^ You guys have been really great, and have encouraged me so much to write this fic. **_

_**So, thank you all. **_

_**Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. **_

_**Enjoy, and please review^^**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I decided that ignoring Sasori would only makes things worse. It was 3 days since the accident, and Hidan still wasn't stable enough to allow visitors. This was strange for me. Hidan was always the one who would stab himself in the hand and not bat an eyelash. I just couldn't believe that Hidan, out of all people, was currently in intensive care.

We were leaving to camp tomorrow morning. The snow outside had finally cleared up, and the sun was already starting to appear.

I had heard nothing on Jiraiya's death. Well, the nice lady at the orphanage, Shizune, _did _call my parents, and inform them that Jiraiya would no longer be working for the orphanage, but that was it. I suspect that they looked for him, and gave up. I mean, only him and his car were gone, they'd probably thought that he had just given up and driven away one day.

The fact that I knew the truth made me sick, though. Jiraiya's body had probably been devoured by the dogs at the farm down the road. As for his car...

Realization had struck me.

Jiraiya's car was no longer there.

Hidan had been hit by a car.

_That's_ where Sasori had gotten the car.

I glared at the red-head, who was currently sitting in the living-room, watching some stupid show about whales.

He had probably left the car somewhere far away.

I had no idea how he managed to drive. It couldn't be that hard though. I had driven my dad's car before. I mean, _yeah_, sure I got caught and grounded for a year because I crashed it into a tree, but we all make mistakes.

By this time, Sasori had noticed me pondering in the hallway.  
"Deidara!" The red-head chirped, grabbing my attention.  
"What, un?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"Come watch the whale show with me!" He cooed, gesturing towards the television. I sighed, plopping myself down onto the opposite couch, as far away from the red-head as possible.

Sasori grinned, hugging a pillow.  
"Change the channel, un." I stated, looking at the remote. "This show is stupid."  
"O-Oh..." The red-head let out, reaching for the remote. "What would you like to watch instead...?"  
"Anything but this." I answered, leaning over, grabbing the remote from the boy.

I flipped through the channels, raising an eyebrow when I noticed nothing was on.  
"Does this mean we can watch the whale show?" Sasori piped up, staring directly at me. I narrowed my eyes.  
"No."

Sasori pouted, returning his gaze back towards the television.  
I decided the best thing to do was just turn off the tv. I would rather watch nothing, instead of whales swimming around and mating. It bought bad images back into my mind, like panda porn.  
"Are you excited about camping?" The red-head asked, shifting over to sit next to me.  
I stared blankly at him. "Not really."  
"Why not? I think It's gonna be fun!" Sasori smiled.  
"It's not, un. Unless you think It's fun to freeze, urinate in a bush, step in cow shit, and eat food from a tin all the time." I replied.

Sasori's smile faltered slightly, and he pondered for a few seconds. Shortly after, he returned his gaze back towards me, a sweet smile plastered onto his face.  
"But you'll be there, so it won't be that bad..." He stated, holding my hand. It felt weird, and despite everything Sasori had done, I didn't want to pull away.

Sasori smiled even more at this, leaning himself against me.  
"We're going to have so much fun..." He sighed, nuzzling my arm. I grumbled in reply, blushing slightly at the red-head's touch.

Suddenly, a big white, fluff ball padded into the room.  
"Fluffy, un!" I exclaimed, pulling away from the red-head, picking up my fluffy cat. Sasori raised an eyebrow, staring at Fluffy.  
"Is that your cat...?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.  
"Yep, this is Fluffy." I stated, smiling as I stroked the cat's white coat.  
"...She's pretty." The red-head announced, stroking Fluffy's head lightly.

Now. Usually Fluffy would accept any type of praise. She also loved being petted. It seems she just wasn't so fond when Sasori was the one doing so. Fluffy screeched, clawing at the red-head's arms. Sasori let out a cry of pain, backing away from the cat.  
"Fluffy, un!" I scolded, pushing her off my lap. Fluffy hissed, and bolted out of the room. I turned towards Sasori, who was curled up on the sofa, shaking slightly.

I gave the red-head a pitiful frown, patting him on the back lightly.  
"Sorry about that, un..." I began. "Fluffy isn't usually like that...".  
"Mean kitty..." Sasori muttered, clutching the large scratch-mark on his hand.

I sighed lightly, giving the red-head a soft hug. Sasori gasped slightly at this, and immediately nuzzled my neck.  
"You smell lovely..." The boy muttered, breathing in.  
"You sound like a creeper, un..." I smirked, chuckling slightly.

_**The Morning, Deidara's POV**_

I had just finished watching dad pack the last of our things into the car. He was looking very proud of himself. That man had a strange talent when it came to stacking things. Honestly, he was like the Tetris king.  
"Hey Dei, you looking forward to camping?" Dad smiled, turning towards me. I leaned back on the fence, which I was currently positioned on top of.  
"Not exactly, un." I smirked, putting my hands in my pockets. Dad's smile didn't falter, as he knew this would be the answer.  
"Ah, well maybe it will be different this time." He smiled, locking the boot of the car. It was then, that mum and Sasori walked out. Well, Sasori was skipping.  
"I can't wait!" The red-head exclaimed, running over to the car. Dad chuckled.  
"Well at least _someone's _looking forward to it..." He drawled, opening the door. "Come on Deidara, we're leaving now."

I sighed, approaching the car, getting into the back. Sasori followed me, and my parents got into the front.  
"Here we go!" Mum giggled, smiling back at us. Sasori smiled, still looking excited and jittery. I raised an eyebrow, letting out a soft groan. This ride was going to be utter hell.

After a few minutes, I found myself leaning my head against the window, trying to block out the annoying sounds of my mother's voice. The views of my street weren't all that exciting. Tree, tree, tree.

Yeah, that's what It's like living on the outskirts of town. Nothing but trees, and the occasional road-kill.  
It was just as I brought the though of road-kill into my head, when I saw something in a tree. A white, shaggy piece of fur. I raised an eyebrow, squinting slightly as we got closer and closer to the piece of fur.  
We passed it within a few seconds, and my heart stopped. That wasn't a piece of fur; It was Fluffy, my cat. Hanging lifelessly from a tree.

"S-Stop!" I cried, turning back. Mum raised an eyebrow, and stopped talking, glancing towards me. "F-Fluffy, un!"  
"Deidara, I put Fluffy out last night. She's got plenty of food and water, and of course shelter in the tree-house..." Mum replied, smiling.  
"N-No! Fluffy was back there, hanging from a tree!" I cried louder, tears running down my cheeks.  
"Deidara, don't be silly...I saw Fluffy before we left." Dad stated, not even slowing down.

I turned towards Sasori, who was smiling at me affectionately.

"_You_..." I grumbled, glaring at the red-head.

In seconds, I had pounced on the boy, and was in the middle of tearing his hair out.

_**Later, Deidara's POV**_

By the time we had arrived at the campsite, my parents had already gotten me off Sasori.

Maybe it wasn't Fluffy?

Hopefully.

Something in the back of my mind kept on telling me that it was Fluffy. That Sasori had killed her. Why? Because he was jealous. It wouldn't surprise me. Nothing surprised me anymore.  
"Deidara, are you going to help me set up the tents?" Dad asked, picking up a bag. I glared, shaking my head.  
"Come on, Dei...It won't be as bad as last year...We've got two smaller tents this time..." Mum smiled, also picking up a bag.

Ok, So it would be as bad as last ye-

Wait, what?

Two smaller tents?

"For all four of us, un?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.  
"We figured you and Sasori could fit in a tent with plenty of space left." Dad stated, smiling.  
"I'm not sharing a tent with him." I snapped back, glaring slightly.  
"Then sleep out here." Dad shot back, laying out the base of a tent.

Just as I was about to think of a smart-ass reply, Sasori arrived.

"The scenery is beautiful!" The red-head exclaimed, smiling dreamily.  
"I'm glad you like it, un. Because you're sleeping out here tonight." I whispered to the boy, smirking. Sasori's eyes widened slightly, and he stared at me in disbelief.

Serves the little bastard right.

Later, after my parents had set up the tents, I was sitting on a fence, trying my best to ignore the countryside.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mum smiled, noticing me. Currently, her and dad were doing their best to get the camping oven to start, whilst Sasori watched in fascination.  
"Not at all." I replied, closing my eyes.  
"Come on Deidara, breathe in the fresh country air!" Mum smiled more, trying again.  
"It's just normal air with cow shit, un." I bit back.

Ok, that was a good one.

Just then, a middle-aged couple approached us. I will not go into detail, but they looked snobby. The type of people who would arrange "play-dates", or run book clubs. Or just the type of people who would look down on a poorly-dressed person and snort, not even bothering to question his or her lifestyle.

"Oh, hello." The woman greeted, as if she and her male friend had "stumbled" upon us.  
"Hello!" Mum greeted cheerfully, waving.  
"Is this your campsite then...?" The male asked, turning his nose up to our small (and rather pathetic) camp.  
"I suppose it is..." Dad chuckled, finally getting the small oven to light.  
"We're in the caravan over there." The man replied, pointing to a large, stretched caravan, parked right next to a white Mercedes. This was the type of caravan you'd see on shows about celebrities. It was more like a tour bus, rather then a caravan.  
Dad whistled. "Wow..." He smiled.  
"You can come and have a look later, if you like." The woman offered, smirking snobbishly.  
"That would be lovely, thank you!" Mum smiled, tilting her head.

With that, the couple left, hand in hand.

I let out a snort as they waltzed away, and dad raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"We're in the caravan over there~!" I mimicked, chuckling lightly, earning a slight smile from Sasori.  
"Deidara, they were just being friendly." Mum glanced at me. I sighed.  
"That's crap and you know it, un. They were laughing at us ever since we arrived." I stated, glaring at the couple, who were now half-way across the field. "Snobbish bastards..." I muttered.  
"Don't be so mean..." Mum grumbled, un-opening a tin of soup.

Sasori then stood up, smiling at me.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Deidara?" He asked, running up to the fence.  
"No." I quickly replied, avoiding the gaze of the red-head.  
"Deidara, don't be mean." Dad glanced at me, then looked at Sasori. "Deidara would love to go for a walk with you. Have fun."

Sasori giggled, grabbing my hand.

"Come on, come on!" He cried, grinning. I sighed, hopping off the fence, being pulled along by the speedy red-head. For someone so short, the kid could run.  
We shortly arrived at the couple from before's caravan. It was more impressive up close.  
"They've even got an aerial, un..." I muttered, eyeing it.  
"And a door!" Sasori smiled, pointing towards the door on the caravan.  
"_Really_, un?" I replied sarcastically, walking up and down the vehicle. "These two must be pretty loaded...".

"May I ask what you're doing?"

I looked up at the voice, coming from the couple, who had just returned from their stroll.  
"W-We were just...Lost..." I mumbled, using whatever word came into my head at that moment.  
"Lost?" The woman repeated, quirking an eyebrow. I nodded in reply, scratching the back of my head.  
"Then please explain why your little friend is climbing underneath our caravan?" The male asked plainly, looking behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around. There was Sasori, attempting to wiggle underneath the caravan. He was having a hard time, due to the mud underneath it, which he obviously hadn't expected.

I quickly ran over to the red-head, grabbing him by his waist, and quickly pulling him out, earning a whine from the boy.  
"H-He forgot to take his meds, un..." I informed the couple, giving them a sweet smile. Sasori followed in union, tilting his head.  
"I take it you'd like to look inside?" The woman asked, completely ignoring my previous statement. I sighed, nodding in reply.

Inside the caravan was amazing; Almost like a home. It had a full kitchen, appliances and all. Along with a large, flat screen television, located in the living room at the back. It was safe to say, this couple was loaded.

As me and Sasori walked into the kitchen, I walked along the counters, running my fingers along the smooth, cool marble.  
"Please don't touch." The woman snapped. I jumped slightly, turning around, causing my elbow to knock down a large, china plate.

My ears rang as the plate hit the floor, shattering into numerous pieces. The couple winced as they watched their ever-so-precious china hit the floor.

"Onto the living-room..." The male seethed, wanting to get rid of me and Sasori as soon as possible.

The living room was just as impressive as the kitchen. It was huge also. I had a hard time taking in all the fancy appliances, and expensive furniture.

Whilst I was nosing around the living-room, Sasori was off exploring other parts of the caravan.

What also caught my eye, was a white, fluffy cat, positioned on the sofa. This cat was the spitting image of my cat.  
"F-Fluffy, un...?" I stuttered, reaching for the cat. The cat immediately sat up, purring at me. I smiled reaching into my pocket, and pulling out a bag of crisps. I then extended my hand to the fluffy cat, offering her a crisp.  
"Don't feed Angel that!" The woman cried, pulling the packet away from me.  
"She wanted some though..." I muttered lamely, staring longingly at the cat.  
"She has a strict diet of salmon and venison. Not some fatty crisps." The woman shot back, glaring at me.

I tried not to glare back, but failed miserably.

"I think it's best if you left." The man stated, gesturing towards the front door. I began walking slowly towards the door, noticing Sasori in front of me. As we reached the kitchen, I spied the red-head extend his slender arm out, swiftly knocking a stack of china plates onto the floor, giving off a bellowing crash. I tried not to laugh; Sasori had done that on purpose.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" The red-head exclaimed, turning around, which caused him to "accidentally" knock down a series of champagne glasses.  
"J-Just get out!" The woman cried, suddenly going red in the face.

I couldn't help but laugh, and as soon as I noticed this, I pushed Sasori forward, and we both darted out of the caravan.

That was actually...Fun.

"D-Did you see that bitches face, un?" I laughed, walking back to the camp with Sasori. The red-head nodded in reply, giggling.  
"Salmon and venison for the cat? That's better than what most people eat..." The boy replied, leaning on my shoulder slightly. I chucked in reply, nodding.

As me and Sasori reached our tents, Mum noticed how happy we both looked, which brought a smile onto her face.  
"I take it you two had fun?" She smiled, pouring us each a bowl of soup.  
"We saw a pair of cows, un..." I replied, my smile faltering slightly.

Ok, this made me seem like a complete douche, but I didn't want my parents thinking I was all "Buddy-buddy" with Sasori. For all I knew, they could make us wear matching outfits. I wouldn't be seen dead in the clothes that Sasori wears.

_**Later that night, Normal POV**_

It was late at night, 12:23, to be exact.

Sasori slipped out silently from the tent which he was currently sharing with Deidara, and slipped his boots on. He needed to act fast.

The red-head approached the silver caravan, positioned about 150 meters away from the little campsite which he was currently staying at. Music could be heard from a few tents, which was actually rather handy. It was always best when a few people were awake.

When the red-head arrived at the caravan, he picked up a small rock, standing about 2 meters away from the white Mercedes, positioned closely to the caravan. With a flick of his thin wrists, the rock darted into the window of the flash car, setting the alarm off.

Within minutes, the male of the couple, Shou, darted out of the caravan, approaching the car.  
"Who the hell did this?" The man called out, looking around.

Smiling sadistically, Sasori edged closer towards the entrance of the caravan, quietly slipping in. As he tip-toed into the kitchen, he wrapped his nimble fingers around a large, kitchen knife, and began walking towards the bedroom.  
"Honey, Is everything ok?" The voice of Shou's wife, Kayo, came into contact with the red-head's ears.  
"Yes, honey..." Sasori purred, slowly opening the door. "Everything's going to be ok~" He giggled, holding up the knife.

Outside, a high-pitched scream could be heard, getting fainter and fainter, until not a sound was heard. No-one had heard this, thanks to the loud music, blasting from other tents and caravans across the field.

In fact, the only being who heard the scream, was Shou, who came running into the bedroom straight away. Too dumb enough to think and bring a weapon.

All the man could see was a short, cloaked figure, standing over his wife's butchered, and very dead body. Shou whimpered in fear, backing away slowly. His legs felt like jelly, and he feared falling over, not being able to run from the murderer.

The cloaked figure turned it's head, revealing itself to be the boy from earlier. The red-head. Sasori.

Shou tried to say something, but all that came out, was another pathetic whimper. The red-head chuckled lightly, slowly edging towards the man in a mocking-manner; Holding up the gleaming knife, now coated in Kayo's blood.

Sasori smiled sweetly, tilting his head. He raised the knife to his lips, running his small, pink tongue along the blade.  
"Her blood is dirty." The red-head stated, scrunching up his petite nose.  
"Y-You..." Shou managed to let out, his eyes widening as each painful second ticked by.  
"Me..." Sasori replied, smiling.

_**Meanwhile, Deidara's POV**_

I rolled over, opening my eyes as I noticed the tents sudden expansion. I blinked a few times, slowly opening my eyes, turning on my flashlight.  
"S-Sasori, un...?" I whispered, looking for the red-head. My heart sunk; What if the red-head was going to harass me in the night again?

Thankfully, this didn't happen. Well, not really.

I heard an unzipping sound come from the entrance of the small tent, and I gulped, fearing that some sick murderer would enter, and cut me into tiny little pieces.

Thankfully, it was Sasori.

"I-I needed to pee..." The red-head smiled, scratching the back of his head.  
"J-Just close the door, un..." I demanded, closing my eyes at the sudden light of the boy's torch.

It was then, when I noticed something fluffy, positioned underneath the red-head's arm.

"What's that...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasori smiled opening his arms. I gasped as the cat from earlier, Fluffy's double, jumped out, purring as she curled up on my stomach. I smiled, petting the cat's soft head.  
"How did you get her...?" I questioned, continuing to stroke the cat. Sasori gave me a sick smile, tilting his head. "I-I don't want to know, un..." I muttered, looking down.

The new Fluffy eventually received enough pampering, and moved herself to the bottom of the tent, where she curled up, and quickly fell asleep.

I turned my head towards Sasori, who has his back turned towards me, and was curled up into a tiny ball. This was actually rather strange. Whenever Sasori had the opportunity to share a bed with me, he'd be latched onto me all night.

"Thank you..." I whispered, stroking the red-head's back lightly. Sasori shuddered at my touch, turning his head slightly, enough to be able to look at me.  
"Anything for you..." He stated, rolling onto his tummy. Ah, now this was the type of position I'm used to seeing Sasori in.  
"I appreciate it..." I replied blankly, blinking a few times. Sasori smiled sweetly, edging closer towards me, our stomachs touching.  
"I love you~" He cooed, nuzzling his head into my chest. I blinked a few times again, not really sure how to react.

Sure; Sasori brought me a new Fluffy. He also probably killed the old one. Along with murdering half the people I knew, running over my best friend, making me wet myself, stopping my first kiss, making me look like an idiot, and much more.

"I like you." I replied, biting my lip. Sasori smiled, looking up at me.  
"It's better than nothing..." He mumbled, nuzzling my neck, trailing his hand down towards my crotch.  
"W-What are you doing, un...?" I mumbled, looking down to the red-head's small hand, which was in the middle of making Its way into my boxers.  
"Pleasing you..." The boy mumbled.

Before he could go any further, I sat up, my eyes wide.

"Stop!" I demanded, pulling Sasori's hand out from my underwear.  
"But you said you liked me...So I wanted you to like me even more..." The red-head muttered, looking down.

I blushed, also looking down. Except I was looking at the tent in my boxers, rather than the ground. I didn't know how Sasori was raised, but that was _not _the way to get people to like you. Well, some people. Not me.

I stared at the boy, patting him on the head.  
"That's not how you get people to like you, un..." I stated, biting my lip. Sasori shook his head in reply.  
"Sorry..." He whimpered, looking down.  
"It's fine..." I replied, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

Sasori mumbled to himself, seemingly happy enough with a hug.

_**Morning, Deidara's POV**_

That morning, we left quickly. A series of police cars, and a few ambulances had arrived, most likely from the parties which had occurred last night.

I had managed to convince my parents that I had found Fluffy in the car that night, and that she had probably stowed away in there a few nights before.

Either way, the whole experience had actually been rather...

...Fun.

_**Ah, so here it is! I cannot write in third person. That is all.**_

_**Aha, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I was forced to watch a film called "Sightseers" The other night, and that inspired me to include the snobby couple. **_

_**Who need to die.**_

_**...Oh, yeah.**_

_**Anyway, Dei-Dei's going soft~! :3**_

_**I'm not really up to ranting any more, I'm so tireeed!**_

_**So here's the links to the fanart which ReEna-Kk drew on DeviantArt, please remember to tell her that she's amazing!^^  
**_

_** art/SasoDei-Evil-Innocence-page-1-2-391993133**_

_** art/SasoDei-Evil-Innocence-page-2-2-392000030**_

_**If the links don't work, just go onto DeviantArt, and seach "ReEna-Kk", You'll find her works on there^^**_

**_I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^_**


	16. Found

_**It's about time to update this fic updated, don't you think? D-Double updaaaaate! As this one will be extremely short. **_

_**I was an idiot, and randomly though "Hurrr, durrr, wouldn't it be a great idea to write another fic?" **_

_**But no fear, I'm defiantly continuing my current fics.**_

_**But anyway, happy 16th Evil Innocence! Let's get you a TV show, where you can ask for whatever the hell you want, and behave like a spoilt brat :D**_

_**Enough. **_

**_I'm sorry. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Please review!^^_**

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

We were finally back from camping. It was a long drive, and all I really wanted to do was sleep. As we pulled into the drive way, I noticed something odd.

"Who're they, un...?" I asked, tilting my head at the two men standing at our front door. Mum turned towards dad in question, raising her eyebrows.  
"Friends of your's, honey?"  
"I've never seen them before..." Dad replied, turning off the engine, and stepping out of the car.

I couldn't hear what the conversation was about, It all seemed muffled. I caught dad rubbing the side of his face, looking down in thought. A few minutes later, he returned to the car.  
"What was that all about?" Mum whispered.  
"There's no need to whisper. These men just want to talk to us...".

I almost bolted out of the car, who were these men? What did they want?

"I meant me and your mother, Deidara." Dad responded to my actions, smirking slightly. I grumbled, exiting the car and slamming the door, making sure that I let Fluffy number 2 out as well. Sasori followed in pursuit, like the good little Deidara-worshiper he was.  
"Well tell me what's going on." I commanded, walking through the front door, nodding towards the men.

I quickly put Fluffy number 2 down, and let her explore the house, shortly before running off to my room.

I sighed happily, entering my little cave, and plopping myself down onto my comfy bed. This was _defiantly _much better than a shabby old tent.

Unfortunately, my time alone didn't last, as shortly after, a light knocking sound came from my door.  
"Un...?" I answered.

The door peered open, and Sasori slipped in, smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow, sitting up.  
"What do you want?"  
"How do you masturbate?" Sasori plainly asked, sitting himself down at the end of my bed. I almost choked.  
"W-What, un?"  
"Masturbation. I heard some boys talking about it...How does one...'Masturbate'?" The red-head asked, questioned, tilting his head innocently.

By this time, I was bright red, and completely flabbergasted. "G-Google it..." I muttered, trying to hide my face.  
"I'd rather learn some advice from you...".  
"No, un."  
"P-Please!" The red-head exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Teach me!"  
"No!"  
"But you probably know what it means!"  
"I don't!"  
"You do, you do! I bet you do!"

"Shove your hands down your pants, and fap away, un!" I cried, now angry at the boy. Sasori gave me a surprised expression, his mouth now in a perfect 'O' shape.  
"Deidara, It's lovely that you're so open-minded about that type of thing, but please don't share such things with your brother."_  
_

I turned around quickly, only to find my mother standing at the doorway, looking rather unimpressed.  
"B-But he asked me!" I cried. "And I told you to knock, dammit!".  
"Yes, yes...Me and your father would like to speak to you both downstairs please." Mum replied, turning around and leaving.

* * *

I found myself, and Sasori, sitting opposite mum and dad.  
"Boys..." Dad began, looking sympathetic. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to go on. "Mr. Jiraiya...He..."  
"His body was found in a ditch, not too far from here..." Mum finished for him, looking down sadly.  
"...He was murdered." Dad added.

I didn't know what to do. I had to act surprised.

"W-What, un...?" I asked, looking confused. Mum pursed her lips, patting me on the shoulder.  
"You must be very upset, Sasori..." Dad stated, looking at the red-head.

I turned my head towards Sasori, who hopefully was a good actor, like me. The red-head's eyes were puffy, and he had numerous tears falling down his cheeks. His lip was wobbling, and his breathing was shaky.  
"J-Jiraiya..." The red-head muttered, lowing his head. Mum leaned forward, pulling the boy into a hug.  
"There, there..." She soothed. "He's in peace now...".

"I don't want you leaving the house without an adult." Dad stated, looking at us both seriously.  
"Dad's right, It's only for the best." Mum added, pursing her lips. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened...".

Me and Sasori both nodded in reply.

"...You can go now..." Mum smiled, patting us both on the shoulder. Sasori was the first to stand up, and he slowly made his way out of the room, followed by me.

"Deidara?"

I turned around, facing my mother.  
"You didn't see anything, did you...?" She asked, a serious expression plastered onto her face.

This could all end now. I could tell her what happened, while Sasori wasn't in the room. I would be free again; I wouldn't have to put up with a psychotic boy living in my house. He'd be locked away forever, and me and my family would be safe...

"...No." I shook my head, turning around, and leaving.

* * *

_**Awww, Dei...Is it 'cus you love 'Sori? :3**_

**_Like I said, combo-update, so the next chapter will be much, much longer. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed, please review!^^_**


	17. Snap

_**Like I said, combo-update! So you haven't missed anything, I just felt bad for publishing a chapter this short, after not updating for so long. **_

_**Now I assure you, you'll really want to punch Sasori in his adorable little face after you read this chapter, so I'll warn you now. **_

_**For an extra apology of being so late, Here's a short story between Sasori and Chiyo, when Sasori was 5. **_

**_Sassy: Chiyo-baa-saaaaan~  
Chiyo: What, you little shit?  
'Sori: Can I have a cookie please~? *Insert-cuteness-overload-here-plz*  
Chiyo: No, fuck off. Do I look like I'm made of money?  
Sas: You look like you're made of leather, Granny~!  
Chiyo: What.  
Sas-Sas: Nothing, Granny~ *Flutters eyelashes*  
Chiyo: Fucking gingers.  
Saso: Fucking bags.  
Chiyo: What.  
'Ori: Nothing, Chiyo-baa-saaaaaan~  
Chiyo: 'Kay.  
Sas-whore-i: Where's mummy and daddy~?  
Chiyo: Dead. Got sliced up by that guy from Konoha, y'know, the one who rides a giant panda.  
Sasori: ...'Kay. _**

**_Anyway...I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Please review!^^_**

**_Konoha's white-fang: Or else I'll slice you up with mah giant panda, hehe~_**

* * *

**_Deidara's POV_**

I sat stiffly on my bed, eyeing one of my most favourite possessions, a framed picture of me and Hidan. My silver-haired friend had given it to me for my birthday a few years ago, and I've treasured it since.  
I hadn't received much news on Hidan's condition, apparently he was stabler, but not stable enough for visitors. I scowled, They could at least let me go and visit him. He's my best friend, for fuck's sake!

My thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at my door.  
"Come in, Sasori..." I sighed, preparing myself to have another awkward conversation with the red-head.

Sasori slowly opened the door, stepping in.  
"I bring you news!" He cheered, crawling onto the bed.  
"And that is...?"  
"Hidan's dead!" He grinned, tilting his head.

My heart stopped. W-What? No. No, Hidan wasn't dead...

"Y-You're lying..." I chocked, feeling tears escape from my eyes, as they misted over.  
"Nope!" Sasori squealed, giggling. "Dead, dead, dead!" He chanted.  
"You're lying, un!" I sobbed, grabbing hold of the smaller boy's shoulders.  
"Of course I'm lying!" Sasori laughed, smiling even more. "Hidan's not dead! April fools!"

I stopped crying, and stared at the red-head in shock.  
"W-What...?"  
"April fools! It's April the 1st, and I'm suppose to fool you, that's what mummy said!" Sasori replied, giggling.

What on earth was Mum thinking!?

"That's not funny!" I snapped, pushing the red-head away. Sasori's like faltered, and he gave me a confused look.  
"It's not...?"  
"No, un!" I glared. "Not at all! Hidan's my best friend, just because you have no friends, doesn't mean you should make others who actually do miserable!"

Sasori looked hurt, as he was looking down to the floor.  
"I see..." He muttered, standing up, and heading to the door. On his way there, I saw him hold out his hand, as if he was purposely going to knock something over; Like what he did with that snobby couple's plates.

Except this time, the red-head's hand was heading towards my most treasured possession: The picture of me and Hidan.

"No, un!" I bellowed, dashing over towards the boy before he could knock over the picture. I grabbed his skinny arm firmly, and threw him onto the floor.

Sasori let out a cry of pain, clutching his arm in fear.  
"W-What're you doing?" He cried, tears flooding down his pale cheeks.  
"Don't you ever try and do that again, Y'hear?" I seethed, placing the picture onto a high shelf.  
"D-Do what?" Sasori sobbed.

At that moment, mum dashed in, obviously hearing the noise from downstairs.  
"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes fixing on Sasori, as she let out a light gasp. "What happened?"  
"D-Deidara...Hurt me..." He sobbed, clutching his arm.  
"I didn't, un!" I began, glaring at the red-head. "I didn't, he's making it all up!"  
"It doesn't look like he is..." Mum seethed, helping the boy up. "You're grounded." She glared at me, escorting Sasori out of the room.

* * *

_**Sasori's**_** POV**

"It doesn't look too bad..." Mummy smiled, observing my arm. "I still can't believe Deidara did that...".

I tried not to laugh. It didn't look too bad.

_Yet._

* * *

_**Later, Normal** **POV**_

The red-head smirked as he approached the large, blue vice, which was attached to a work table. The garage was full of tools and mechanisms like these. Breathing slowly, he pulled out a fresh, white rag from his pocket, scrunching it up. He then stuffed it into his mouth, just to prevent any unwanted noise.

The vice was old, and rusty. Good for holding wood, and other objects in place. If screwed too tight though, it could shatter the object completely.

Now sweating slightly, Sasori placed his slender arm in the gap of the vice, shakily twisting the leaver around, so it slowly closed it's iron mouth. The tighter the iron felt around his arm, the more the red-head began to sweat and shake. He was used to pain, he was strong.

The vice was not almost as tight as it could go, and a large bruise was clearly making it's way around Sasori's arm. After a few more seconds of agony, and slow, painful turning; A spine-tingling _crack _was heard.

The boy let out a cry of pain, thankfully muffled due to the rag in his mouth. He stared down at his slender arm, noticing part of the bone popping out of place.

Yes, it was broken.

* * *

**_Sasori's_**_ **POV**  
_

"Daddy, Mummy!" I cried, curled up in bed, with my bad arm limply hanging by my side. I whimpered as the door flew open, revealing my "Parents".  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mummy asked, approaching me cautiously. I whimpered, looking at my deformed arm. "Oh my god!" She cried.  
"D-Deidara did that?" Daddy asked, kneeling next to me. I nodded slowly, tears streaking down my cheeks.  
"H-He hit me again..." I whimpered, turning my head towards them.  
"...We need to get you to the hospital..." Mummy stated, helping me sit up. "Honey, will you go fetch Deidara, please? He should come with us...".

My plan so far, had succeeded.

* * *

**_Oh Sasori, you little shit. _**

**_Don't worry, folks! All should be good soon!_**

**_...Hopefully. _**

**_Ah, I'm kidding. It will clear up, and the wonderful vibes of SasoDei will be back~_**

**_I hope you enjoyed that...Horrific...Chapter...Aha..._**

**_Please review!^^ _**


	18. Suffocation

_**Nyaaa, Time for an update! **_

_**Now; I usually reply to my reviews, and I defiantly read them, but I had so many this time, I simply couldn't reply...A lot of these reviews were the same questions, So I'm going to answer them now: **_

_**Q) Is Sasori doing this to gain attention?  
**__**A) Not really; He's just getting revenge on Deidara. I guess he doesn't like to be over dominated by someone who "belongs to him". Sasori also mentioned that it was part of his "plan", which we'll be seeing in this chapter.**__**  
**_

_**Q) Why doesn't Deidara just allow Sasori to kiss him?  
**__**A) Because it's his first kiss :3 He doesn't exactly "love" Sasori, so the last thing he wants a psycho-pigeon-killer to do, is kiss him. **_

_**Q) What would happen if Deidara had refused to be kissed by Sasori?  
**__**A) Well; He already had. Shit goes down. **_

_**Q) WHY SASORI, WHY?  
**__**A) Because he's Sasori. :3**_

_**Q) Why is Sasori doing this?  
**__**A) Look at the previous answer, please.**_

_**Q) Why is Sasori being such an asshole?  
**__**A) Previous answer...**_

_**I think that's the main ones; If you have any questions though, do feel free to ask, I'll try my very best to answer them! **_

_**Another thing I've been getting a lot; People are requesting a bath scene between Sasori and Deidara...I'm sure that can happen...:3**_

_**I'd also like to thank all of you for the amazing reviews; They've really encouraged me to write more, I love you all :3 So free cookies/cake/pastries/sweets! **_

_**By the way, Happy 18th Birthday, Evil Innocence, you're now an adult! :')**_

_**I'll stop typing now, and just get on with the damn story. **_

_**I hope you enjoy, please review!^^**_

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

My parents refused to speak to me whilst at the hospital. I had no idea what Sasori had managed to pull, but apparently his arm was severely bruised, and also broken.

After a while, mum had been called out into the doctor's office, whilst me and dad sat in a painful, awkward silence.

Sasori was a little bastard. After all we've been through, he decided to pull a sneaky trick like that? How the hell did he even manage to break his fucking arm? I pushed him over, that was it. The idiot always had a way of doing things though.

After a few minutes of silence, Dad turned his head towards me, slowly pursing his lips.  
I glared. "It wasn't me, un."

Dad didn't reply, and instead checked his watch. I let out a low sigh, glaring at anyone who happened to walk past.

I pulled out my phone, about to text Hidan. Then I remembered, he was still in hospital. I frowned; I had done this more than once, ever since Hidan had the "accident". Realization then struck me. Hidan was in the hospital...Maybe I could visit him!

"Dad...?" I asked, standing up slowly. Dad turned his head, raising an eyebrow at me in reply. "...Can I go see Hidan?"  
"...I don't think so, Deidara..." Dad sighed, returning back to his newspaper.  
"Why not, un?" I snapped, glaring at the other blonde.  
"Because he's in bad condition." Dad murmured, not really interested in my views.

I growled, putting my bag on.  
"I'm going to get a drink." I stated, turning on my heel, and storming off.

I heard dad let out a short cry of protest, before giving up, deciding not to object.

I wanted to cry. I felt as if I was alone.

Sasori had turned my world upside down, and no-one was there to notice.

_**Later**_

I grumbled, sipping my cola. The door swung open, and out stepped mum, and Sasori. The red-head's arm was in a cast, but he was smiling, none the less.  
"Deidara~!" The boy cried, dashing over. "Look at my cast, look!" He giggled.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why're you smiling, un?"  
"Because it's so pretty!" Sasori replied, stroking the boring, white cast.  
"...If you say so."

Mum let out a sigh, looking at me. "Deidara; I want you to apologize."  
I glared. "I didn't do it."  
"I'm sure it was just an accident, but the least you could do is say sorry..." Dad frowned.

I figured, if I refused to say sorry, then I'll never be trusted again.

"...I'm sorry, un..."  
Sasori smiled, pulling me into a hug. "It's ok, Deidara!"

I tried not to grimace at the red-head's behavior, and instead, accepted the hug.

"I'm going to get a drink, but we can play monopoly together after, yes?" Sasori grinned, eventually pulling away.  
I sighed, nodding. Believe it or not, I wasn't looking forward to playing _another _game of monopoly with Sasori. He was so bad at it, it hurt. He didn't even get the rules of the game, thinking that crushing the jail with a house would get him out.

I watched Sasori walk away, making his way to the drinks machine, in the other room.

Mum smiled. "It's good that you're on friendly terms again...".

_**Sasori's POV**_

Smirking, I made my way through the different wards. This will be quick and easy, it really will.

Making sure the sister of the ward was gone, and I wasn't in the view of the security cameras, I snuck into the ward labelled "Intensive care". After all, this is where Dei-Dei's little "boyfriend" currently was.

Whistling to myself, I smiled at a young girl, who was sitting up in bed. Luckily, it was late, so everyone else was sleeping, and the room was dark.  
"Who're you...?" The girl asked, tilting her head.  
"Just a friend." I grinned, walking past.

I eventually came to a row of private rooms; Where the real sick people were. Beeping could be heard from each of the rooms, indicating life-support machines.

I eventually reached the room I was looking for; 21A. Trying not to chuckle, I entered the plain room.

There he was, laying fast asleep in bed. Multiple wires stuck out limply from his pale, yet muscular, body. The beeping from the life-support machine was stable. This was bad, the last thing I wanted the silver-haired male to do was _live, _and steal my little blonde friend away.

I'd be framed as well. After all; I was the one who hijacked Mr. Jiraiya's car, and ran the little fucker over. What can I say?

I looked around the room, seeking an item which will make Hidan's death appear natural. So far; The best thing I could find, was a pillow. Suffocation, however, was easy to find on a body. Then again, he _was _in critical care. Why would the doctors bother checking, if it was possible for the boy to die anyway?

I smiled down at Hidan's sleeping form. He reminded me of the little pigeon I crushed. Helpless, and disgustingly innocent. I wanted to crush Hidan the same way I had crushed the bird.

I grinned at the thought of blood, splattering all over the plain walls. It's crimson gleam, dripping down slowly. At least it would add a little colour.

Wanting to be quick, I picked up the pillow, and began smothering the silver-haired male. He didn't struggle; He couldn't. It was like stealing candy from a baby.

I smiled as the life-support's beeps became more and more frequent, and I pushed the pillow down harder, feeling adrenaline rush through my body. In seconds, the beeps became one, big sound; And a line trailed over the machine. Hidan was de-

"What the fuck, un?"

I turned my head, eyes widening. There stood at the door, was Deidara. I smiled, waving.  
"Why, hello."

_**Deidara's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It couldn't be true what I was seeing; Sasori couldn't possible go that far.  
"W-What's happening...?" I let out, speechless.  
"You came just in time for the show~" Sasori mused, walking towards me.

I let out a cry, and pushed the boy's small form away, approaching Hidan. An alarm went off, asking all doctors to go to Hidan's room, immediately.

Before I realized what was going on, I heard Sasori leave the room. Cussing loudly, I followed him into the waiting room.  
"You fucking bastard, un!" I screamed, tackling the red-head.

Mum let out a cry, running over to us. It was too late; I already had Sasori pinned to the floor, and was busy hitting him repeatedly. The red-head let out a loud cry of protest, attempting to defend himself with his cast. It was no use; I was furious.

"Deidara, get off him!" Dad screamed, attempting to pull me away.  
"I'll fucking kill you, un!" I bellowed, glaring daggers at the red-head. "I'll fucking kill you!"

I heard a crowd of people run in, trying to pull me off Sasori. Then, everything went black.

_**Oooh~! Cliff-hanger~! I apologize for the lateness of this update. The next one will be much sooner. **_

**_What did you think, then? _**

**_I'm going to say this now. Hidan will not die. NOT. DIE. _**

**_Hidan = Not dead. _**

**_Ok? :D_**

**_Hehe, I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^ _**


	19. Mental

_**Whoo~! Time for another update~! Chapter 19, huh? Things are getting pretty intense...**_

_**What are your current opinions on this fic, then...? I never thought I'd get this far, but it seems I have, so yay!^^**_

_**Anyway, I'm not sure how long this chapter will be...However, I apologize if it's ridiculously short. **_

_**Please enjoy, and review!^^**_

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

I groaned, clutching my head as my vision slowly started coming back. Was this all a dream...? No, it couldn't be...

The last thing I remembered, was being pinned to the hospital floor by numerous doctors, before everything went black.

"M-Mum...?" I muttered, looking around for the last person I saw before blacking out.

Sitting up, I realized that I was in my room, tucked up in bed.  
"Dad...?" I whispered, looking around the room. "Anyone...?"

I blinked as I noticed footsteps coming from behind my door.  
"Hello, un...?"

The door slowly opened, and in stepped Sasori, smiling.  
My eyes widened, and I shifted back into my pillow.  
"Go away..." I seethed. "Just go away, un..."

The red-head stepped closer, before quietly closing the door.  
"Oh, am I not wanted here?" He chuckled.  
I glared, shaking my head.  
"That's too bad." Sasori snapped, his expression changing.

"Please, just leave me alone, un..." I whispered.  
"That's not going to happen..." The red-head purred, crawling onto the end of my bed.  
I shuddered, trying my best to maintain my glare. "You killed my best friend..."

"Your best friend?" Sasori repeated, tilting his head, before letting out a dark chuckle. "Oh, you mean that silver-haired bastard...No, no...He's not dead. You stopped me from doing that...".

I let out a sigh of relief, looking down; Hidan wasn't dead.

"Although...He somehow slipped into a coma before he could say anything about my little offense."

I snapped my attention back to the red-head. "You bastard, un..."  
"Oh shush. You should be grateful." Sasori glared. "I saved you from him, after all."  
"I love him!" I seethed.  
"And I love you..."

My eyes widened slightly.

Sasori couldn't possibly love me...He had expressed alien feelings towards me, but they were not love...The red-head hadn't once told me that he loved me.

"No you don't, un."  
"Yes, I do..." The red-head began, seeming rather melancholy. "I'm different to you. Though we're still the same. I have feelings for you, Deidara. The minute I met you, I couldn't stop smiling. I wanted to protect you, to be with you. You're insane, but I love you."

I was taken back my the red-head's sudden confession. Was this a lie? Most likely. Was I going to give into this lie? No.

I chuckled. "Me? Insane? You're the insane one, you deserve to be locked up."  
Sasori smiled, shaking his head. "I think you'll find that I am perfectly stable. However, my love, it is _you _who is insane. That's why they had to sedate you. You see things, things that never happened."

I glared. "I do not."  
"You do.

Sasori smiled, continuing. "They think you're crazy. I heard your parents discussing it earlier...I couldn't possibly hurt Hidan, I was at the vending machine, they caught it on camera. You're a nutter, brat."

I was on the verge of attacking the red-head at that very moment. How dare he.

"Don't make up such crap, un..."  
"I'm not making it up." Sasori smirked, shifting next to me. "However, I'm going to help you."

I turned my head, glaring at the boy. "I don't want your fucking help."  
"You may not want it, but you need it."

I looked down, biting my lip for a second. I began to feel something warm on my cheek.

Shifting my eyes towards the sensation, I noticed Sasori placing another kiss on my cheek.  
"You've kissed me everywhere but on my lips, un..." I muttered.  
"I don't want to ruin you..." The red-head whispered, moving his lips into my ear.

"Then save me from this mess, un...".

At that moment, my parents walked in, and Sasori was sitting about a meter away from me, grinning at the pair.  
"He woke up, he woke up!" The red-head chimed.

Mum smiled softly, approaching the bed. "How are you feeling, Dei...?"  
"A little groggy, but fine apart from that, un..." I replied, smiling slightly.  
"Well that's good..." The blonde woman replied.

"Deidara was telling me how sorry he was about lashing out..." Sasori grinned, turning his head towards me.  
Dad raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Dei?"

I nodded. "Un...I've been a complete idiot...I guess I was just stressed out over Hidan and everything..."

Mum quickly looked up at my father, flashing him a pleasing smile.  
"That's great, honey..." She admitted, smiling at me.

I nodded, my attention straining towards the picture of me and Hidan in the corner of my room. It was still there, and completely unharmed.

I had to admit, Sasori was helping me. Very much. Though things still didn't seem right. He had put Hidan in hospital, and messed with me. The red-head was clearly scared about me saying something, or finding out about something. That's the only reason why he was helping me...

Sasori was hiding something; And I was going to find out what.

* * *

_**Short chapter...D: **_

_**So Saso finally confessed to Dei~ Yay~**_

_**Though Dei doesn't seem amused. **_

_**Nope, nope, nope. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review^^**_


End file.
